You'll never be lonely again DISCONTINUED
by Aliey-xox
Summary: Kakashi HatakexMy oc Harumi Ogata.  Kakashi's sick of being lonely, will befriending Harumi help him to get over his wall that he's been hiding behind for years, and to overcome his loneliness?   rated m for later chapters. just to be safe.
1. Harumi Ogata Info

AN: Hey guys! This is my very first love story, ever. So you should totally be nice to me, yeah? This chapter is just gonna be background information about Harumi since you most likely know about Kakashi. Its rated m because of potential intense scenes (;, but that's waaaay in the future. On with the story, yeah?

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutooooo.

Pairing: **Kakashi Hatake 3 Harumi Ogata.**

Name: Harumi Ogata

Age: 24 (Kakashi is 29)

Origin: Village Hidden in the Clouds. (Kumogakure)

Rank: ANBU

Looks: you're short compared to average ninjas, you're around 5'3. You have long brown hair that you sometimes pull into a lazy pony tail with your forehead protector, or you leave it down. You have stunning blue green eyes, that are always twinkling, unless you're enraged or hurt/sad. You're small, around 104 lbs, but you have curves in all the right places. You have a modest bust line. (Nothing like lady tsunade but a tad bigger than Sakura's). You're fairly pretty, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Personality: You're incredibally sweet allowing yourself to be the most approachable person anyone has ever met. guys fall for you as soon as you talk to them, insecure girls immediately hate you. You're shy when you meet new people, but soon after establishing a friendship, you become almost fully open to them letting them experience your fun, caring, funny, and sarcastic personality. In battle, you sometimes show mercy depending on the opponent, otherwise you could be a killing machine. You have an amazing sense of judgment, knowing when to speak, and when not to.

Hobbies: watching the clouds because the relax you and makes you feel at peace with every thing and person around you. Swimming because you've always been a water baby. Singing because your mom sang to you when you were a baby and you inherited your mothers voice of an angel. Training because you want to develop your skills.

Abilities: you know basic medical nin-jutsu giving you and your team an upperhand during missions or battles. You're amazing at taijustu and weaponry. (As talented as tenten and rock lee). You excel at ninjustu, and you know some genjustu. You can summon two summons: a wolf names Hatche, you usually use him to track people; Ryu, your dragon spirit. (Details below)

Chakra release(s): lightening release, water release, earth release.

Spirit/Demon: you contain the dragon spirit named Ryu. She's helpful in sticky situations, and only wants to protect you. You can almost fully control her chakra, but not quite. She's exceptional at lava release giving you the ability to use it also, but not to the extent that she can when she is summoned. She also has water release which also gives you the ability to use it. She's a little weaker than the one tailed beast.

Family: Mother: Haruko Ogata (43, but doesn't look a day older than 30) she's loving, kind, sarcastic and strong.

Father: Raiden Ogata (39, deceased) he was strict, at times loving, and exceptionally strong.

Brother: Hitoshi Ogata (26) hilarious, caring, strict, over protective.

Bestfriend: Kiri Mantza (24) fun, sarcastic (you both clashed a lot), lazy, aloof.

Note: Kiri and Hitoshi both had crushes on each other, but other refused to admit it to the other.

Personal life: Your relationship with your family is average, you're currently in a friendly war with kyour brother yet you love him with all your heart and would do anything for him. You're exceptionally close to your mother, you tell her about any and everything that is on your mind, making her the closest best friend you have, other than Kiri. Kiri has been your bestfriend since the ninja academy, you've been through everything with each other always looking after each other. You hate seeing her hurt and vice versa. She's the sisters you never had. The relationship you had with your father was different, you both had a weird way of showing your love to each other, he would occasionally say it to you while you said it every day, he would only smile to make you feel better whereas you smiled alllllll the time. He loved you with all his heart, and literally gave his life to protect you.

Background: You were born right after the 2nd shinobi war, when peace came across Kumogakure. Your mom called you the 'child from heaven' because of your bright personality and your unintentional good influence on others. You became a genin at age 10 along with your brother (12) and kiri (10). All three of you were put into the same team with your sensei Imunza Tarni. Around that time, you father passed away by being killed by an intruder of your home who was assigned to kill you because of your power. Soon enough, all three of you were entered into the chunin exam, promising that if you were put up against each other, you'd refuse to fight no matter what the consequence may be. All three of you passed and became chunin at 12 and Hitoshi 14. Short time afterward Hitoshi was appointed to jonin because of his skill in leadership and problem solving. Not too long afterward you and Kiri became jonin also. You because of your skill in defensive techniques as well as offensive, and your control of chakra. Kiri because of her knowledge of the human body and mind. Nonetheless, all three of you excelled in all forms of fighting. A little while afterwards all three of you became ANBU Black Ops members, and are constantly teamed up together for S ranked missions.

Your goal: to protect those who you love and who love you at any expense.

AN: I'm really happy with how this is sounding. Please leave HELPFUL reviews. (: This next chapter will be in the pov of Kakashi, same thing goes for probably the next 2 chapters after that. Its not really till around chapter 4 where Harumi is introduced and takes over the pov. I'm sorry if there's mistakes in here, i typed all of this on my phone because it just popped up into my head. 3

Aaaannnnyyyywwwaaaayyysss, like I said reviewww. Adiós! 3

XOXO Aliey.


	2. Chapter 1: Unforgotten Memories

AN: Holaaaa, this is the first chapter to my Kakashi x Harumi love story. I'm not sure what I'm gonna name it yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something. This first chapter is a little sad, its somewhat about Kakashi's childhood but not really. If you haven't watched the Kakashi Gaiden, or the episode _Kakashi vs. Pain, _i suggest you do because that will help you understand this a little more, and it will save you from the incoming spoilers. Oye, on with the story, yeah? (:

ps. the random 3s that were in the info were supposed to be hearts, buuut i guess you can do hearts. :(

* * *

><p>Italics: dreams or thoughts<p>

Quotations: dialogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoooooo, believe it! Heh...

Chapter One: Unforgotten Memories

* * *

><p>(Kakashi's pov)<p>

_Dad?...Dad...DAD! Wake up, please wake up. DAD!...Dad..! Please, don't leave me...please dad. I don't want to be alone...dad...please...don't leave me..._

You jolted out of your sleep, beads of sweat running from the temples of your head. You grazed your fingers through your lightly damp silver hair wearily. You stare into the darkness of your room replaying the events of that night. The night your father took his own life after suffering for god knows how long. You sobbed silently for 30 minutes straight before you quietly fell back into a deep sleep. Your last thought on your mind being

_I don't want to be alone anymore. _

BEEEEEEP...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEE- SMASH.

You lazily pull your exposed arm back into the warmth of your sheets, staring at the clock that you've been watching for the last 3 hours straight. After about 30 minutes you decided to get up since today was the day you were going on an S ranked mission with your previous ANBU team. You were still bewildered to why Hokage-sama assigned you instead of a currently serving ANBU member. You decided to not question the Hokage's reasoning, and made yourself get ready and cook breakfast for yourself. All alone. In your lonely apartment.

After your daily routine of brushing your teeth, taking a shower, washing your hair, getting dressed, brushing your hair exactly 32 times, then eating breakfast; you noticed you had about two more hours till the time you were requested to be in the Hokage's office. You decided to go visit the three people who made you feel less lonely. Who gave you a reason to keep going on, so you could _view the future through his eyes. _

"Minato, Rin, Obito." you whispered almost inaudibly "it's been a while, hasn't it? I just... I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm growing lonelier and lonelier every day. I don't think I can handle it anymore. " You pleaded. "Please. Help me. Anyone. Someone." It was only a few moments later when you noticed that you were crying. Hard. You tried your hardest to stop, but nothing worked. You sat there, saying silent pleadings for help, for an answer, a sign, anything! Something that would help you find yourself again.

Most people wasn't aware of the sorrow and heartache you withheld in your heart. The only people who knew were dead. Despite all your friends, you felt alone, as if you had no one to talk to. No one.

After about an hour and a half, you finally got ahold of yourself and decided to start your journey to Lady Tsunade's office. All the while avoiding people's gazes as you silently made your way to your destination.

You finally made it, after what seemed like an eternity, to the Hokage's office. Outside the door, you heard 3 or 4 voices conversing. All being familiar. You knocked lightly to be responded to with a abrupt "COME IN" from lady tsunade. You took in a long deep breath, and slowly let it out, gaining your aloof lazy demeanor. Lazily you waltzed into the round office, receiving a few calls of acknowledgement from previous ANBU team members. Of which were, Gai, Kureni, and Yamato which you'd purposely call Tenzou.

"Good morning, Kureni, Gai, Tenzou." You said as you emphasized _Tenzou_ and added your aloof smile. All replyed with Yamato's eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Kureni, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting? how's the baby doing?" you asked getting over the small amusement of bugging Yamato.

"Amazing, thank you Kakashi. And yes, but I'm here to talk to lady tsunade about something" she said with the upmost happiness pouring out of her voice.

"Oh, well its nice to see you. And Congratulations, I'm sure he'll be an amazing shinobi, just like his parents." You replied with a hint of compassion lined in your voice.

You and Asuma were close. And when the news of his death came to you, you took it hard. You can only imagine how Kureni felt.

"Thank you...Kakashi" she said as if she recognized the compassion in your voice.

"Alright, enough chit-chat." Lady Tsunade said interrupting your thoughts about the feelings of everyone who was attached to Asuma. "Gai, Kakashi, and Yamato, you three are assigned to a S ranked mission. You are to discover why we haven't been getting any communication from Kumogakure. You will meet three other ANBU members. Their names are, Harumi Ogata, Kiri Mantza and Hitoshi Ogata. They are each incredibly strong. After you've completed the mission, you are to bring them back to Konoha. Understood?"

"Hai." all three of you said in unison.

"Forgive me lady Tsunade but, why don't you have ANBU members do this mission?" you questioned curiously

"You three are the best shinobi we have. And the most compatible. Not to mention you are the most reliable." she responded with a hint of agitation.

"I understand." you said quietly as you began thinking.

"DON'T WORRY KAKASHI, THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL HELP US ON THIS MISSION. ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS BELIEVE IN IT." Gai exclaimed as if Kakashi was on the other side of the Hokage monument.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped silently.

"Why are we bringing them back to the Leaf Village?" I asked.

"you can ask them that personally. " She answered

"What are the genders of the shinobi we're meeting? Yamato asked calmly.

You've always envied his calmness, although you were just as if not more than, clam then he was.

"Kiri and Harumi are female. Hitoshi is a male. All their information are in this packet." lady tsunade replied while pushing the packet across her desk to the three men before her. "We were unable to aquire pictures of them, so you'll have to use your judgment skills to determine who they are."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Yamato replied while flipping though the pages of the packet.

"Hn. That's all. If you have any questions that aren't answered I'm the packet feel free to come to me. But...make sure...the answer...isn't in the packet!" she exclaimed

"don't worry Hokage-sama. We know how to handle this." You reassured her adding your well known lazy smile.

"Well then. You're scheduled to leave at 3 today. Don't be late. DISMISSED." she said going back her paperwork, waiting for us to leave to resume her conversation with kureni.

"Hai. Arigato lady tsunade" all three of us responded turning on our heels to file out of the rounded room.

* * *

><p>You've finally reached home after taking your time walking through the village. You opened the door to your small but cozy apartment that was made to accommodate two people, but you felt like you needed the space. Shortly after you moved in though, you noticed that the space was far to much for you bring on your own.<p>

You pushed all those thoughts out and made your way to your bedroom. Which was average. It had a theme of black and white, highly contrasted.

You made your way to your closet grabbing your sack. On autopilot you grabbed all the necessities for a mission.

"Shirts: check. Socks: check. Shorts: check. Underwear: check. Masks: check." you checked off everything outloud as you added things to your sack. "That seemes like everything...Oh!" you exclaimed going to grab the most important item: Icha Icha Paradise. "Can't forget this bad boy." you said relieved that you remembered the thing that saved you from boredom.

You finally made your way out the door to head to the gates of Konoha.

* * *

><p>AN: whoooo! First chapter. You like? Review. You don't like? Review! I want y'alls suggestions and tips. (: I need all the advice can get. And I think I've come up with the name, its probably gonna be <em>you'll never be lonely again. <em>I dunno, something along those lines. I'm off to go watch the hangover. :D

Adiós!

XOXO, Aliey.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexplained Thoughts

AN: woot woot 2nd chapter. Its still in Kakashi's pov because he's amazing and he deserves it. Although I'll probably switch from kakashi's to gai's or yamato's. I don't have much to say so, lets start shall we, yeah?

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutooooooooo.

Chapter 2: Unexplained thoughts

* * *

><p>(Kakashi's point of view)<p>

"Oye, Kakashi. You ready to go?" Yamato asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Of course, what about you?"

"Well, as ready as I'll ever be." He responded with a tired voice.

"KAKASHI, YAMATO! ARE YOU READY TO GO ON THE JOURNEY OF YOUTH? LET THE POWER OF YOUTH HELP US ON THIS FAITHFUL JOURNEY!" Gai yelled on the top of his lungs.

Again, everyone sweat dropped.

"Heh... Right Gai." you said a little startled. "Well lets go." you said in your lazy but interested voice.

* * *

><p>You, Yamato and Gai were already out of the boundaries of The Land of Fire after only 3 hours. You all decided that you'd keep going till it's pitch black, despite all three of you being bone tired already.<p>

You began wondering what the three shinobi would be like, guessing what they would be like based off of their names and description of their appearance given in the packet.

_Hm. Harumi Ogata. She sounds like she's obnoxious like Naruto, but just as strong based on her abilities. I don't think I can handle another Naruto though, there's only enough room in this world to have one. I wonder what she looks like. Probably a tomboy since she's in the ANBU black ops. Great, another tomboy Naruto in my life. Although, she has a gorgeous name... Harumi Ogata. Sounds nice. I won-_

In an instant you had all the breath knocked out of your being. You have no idea what just happened. Once you regained your composure you noticed you were attacked by a Kumogakure ninja. Thankfully, he'd already been taken down by your two partners.

"Kakashi? What happened? I'd expect you to be the first to notice that someone was around let alone coming towards you." Yamato commented while Gai looked upon you with concern.

"Aha, sorry you two. I was just thinking about the three shinobi we'll be meeting up with. I guess I was thinking about it more than I should've been." you responded while scratching the back of your head with your one visible eye scooping up into a crescent shape reveling your shy smile.

"Kakashi, we're just as curious as you are. But you have to remember we're in enemy territory now, so stay on guard." Gai added with his sudden serious voice that rarely popped up in serious situations. How that man did that, you'll never know.

"Right." you responded will getting. back onto your feet.

*Gai's pov*

_Hn. Its not like Kakashi to get distracted so easily. He hasn't been himself lately. I MUST SUPPORT BOTH MY FRIENDS AND ENEMIES. THAT INCLUDES KAKASHI! _You mentally said to yourself watching Kakashi rise from the ground.

Just as you were about to sprint further into the forest, Yamato interrupted you actions suggesting that you all make camp here for the night.

"Good idea. A break sounds amazing right now." Kakashi responded with a slight tiredness in his voice.

"Hn, I'll go create a building to rest in." Yamato said while walking deeper into the forest towards an opening.

You decided that you should talk to Kakashi, and try to figure put what's going on with your youthful friend.

"Kakashi." you whispered

"Hn? Yes Gai, what is it?" he responded never taking his eyes off that beloved book of his.

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself for a while now."

"...I'm fine Gai." he said smiling up at you with his lazy smile.

_Fine my arse. _

"Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me, my youthful friend." you said giving him your blinding smile and thumbs up.

"I'm positive..."

_If you're fine, why haven't you flipped the page in the last 10 minutes?_

"Well then. You know what to do when you feel like talking."

Immediately after you uttered those words, Yamato came back, motioning you two to come settle in the newly formed mansion smack dap in the middle of the clearing.

_Nice and subtle, huh Yamato._

* * *

><p>*Kakashi's pov*<p>

You've finally settled into the Mac mansion that Yamato formed. _He's an overachiever but geez. This is on a whole new level Yamato. _You unzipped your sleeping back which seemed like a pillow compared to the mansion. You slowly slipped inside, relaxing only slightly. _Harumi Ogata. Why does her name keep popping up? Its nice, but still. _

You slowly fell into a light slumber.

_Harumi...Ogata..._

AN: so this chap. Was a little under developed. And extremely short! Sooorrry. I just noticed how long my author notes are. I'll try to stop that, yeah? Revieewww. I'll try to have the next chapter up in two days. Adiós mis amores.

XOXO, Aliey.


	4. Chapter 3: Unluckily Lucky

Warning: mild language.

Disclaimer: I don't own narutooo, know what I'm saying? LOOOOOOLL.*

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Unluckily Lucky<p>

Kakashi's pov

You woke up to chirping birds and the voices of Yamato and Gai.

You guessed it was around 6 in the morning. You yawned like a cave man, rubbed your eyes and got out of your sleeping bag. You robotically packed everything away and headed towards the voices.

"Ahh, sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Gai said in a jokingly manner.

"Oye, very funny Gai." You retorted. "Shall we leave? We're close to the rendezvous point, but we want to make good first impressions to the Kumogakure ninjas that are in alliance with Konoha." you added while stretching like a cat.

Gai and Yamato snickered loudly. You looked at them questionably.

"What so funny?"

"Oh nothing Kakashi. Its just, we know you want to make a **great **first impression...especially to Harumi." Yamato replied between snickers.

"What? I don't even know her. I have no idea what she looks like, nor do I have any interest in her. This mission is strictly a mission nothing more nothing less." You responded a little upset while blushing. Good thing you had your mask on.

"Sure sure. No need to get offensive. We're just going by what you said in your dreams." Gai added while holding in laughter.

"Teme..." you mumbled almost silently. "Lets just go, please." you replied putting emphasis on the please. _What was I saying in my sleep? I couldn't have been saying her name, no way...right...?_

* * *

><p>*Yamato's pov*<p>

You, Kakashi and Gai have been traveling for 4 hours.

You give out the sign to stop, and take out the packet which contains the location of the rendezvous point inside.

"Great news, we're exactly at the rendezvous point. I guess we're a little early." you explained

"Congratulations indeed." a sly unrecognized smooth voice said from behind a large rock, causing all three of us to jump. "Well, i guess this is the end of your journey. Indeed. I'll just take care of you three and wait for the people you're waiting on, and take care of them, how does that sound? Hmmmmm?"

"Who the hell are you?" Kakashi asked/demanded

"Oh me?" the mysterious person said coming from behind the rock. "My names Imimo Artchi. Indeed. Im the killer that stalks Kumogakure." he responded with an evil laugh. "I go around killing those who least expect it. And you three, happen to be my next victims." he added, dropping the laugh. "You must be the famous Copy-Nin. Hnnnn? Indeed. I've always wanted to kill someone famous." He said reviving the evil laugh.

"Alright, go ahead and try." kakashi responded while reveling his sharingan while Gai and I got into fighting stance.

With utter seriousness "very well then. Prepare to die!" the voice exclaimed. "WATER STYLE: TWIN DRAGON JUTSU." And with one swift handsign two water dragons came towards us at alarming speeds.

_This is not good. At all. _

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" after a number of handsigns kakashi became a fire ball machine.

_What the hell was he thinking! Fire has no effect on water. _

"Wood style: wood labyrinth" I exclaimed after a few handsigns.

"HIDDEN LOTUS!" Gai exclaimed while he came out of the ground behind the enemy knocking the shit out of him.

_At least Gai knows what he's doing. _

POOF. the shadow clone was gone. The real Imimo appears behind me and stabs me on my right side with a ragged ended sword which just added to the pain.

*Kakashi pov*

"AHHH!" Yamato yelled

I quickly turned around to see Yamato on the ground clutching his side while blood poured out of him. _How the hell did he get past me? What the hell was I thinking using fire against water? What the hell is going on with me?_

I ran straight towards the enemy who still had his sword inside Yamato. "LIGHTENING STYLE: LIGHTENING BLADE" I yelled out disappearing and reappearing right behind the enemy, shooting my hand right into his back.

"You...! You brat! You bastard! NOW YOU WILL DIE" Imimo screeched.

He came straight at me with taijutsu, as Gai ran over to yamato's aid.

He was fast. I had to use my chakra to withstand his blows. Occasionally I'd look over to Yamato who wasn't looking good at all.

_How isn't he dead? I hit him with my lightening blade. _

~30 Minutes later~

I was running out of charka and ideas to what to do. I've never been so dumbfounded during battle before. I looked over to Yamato and prayed _please, don't die on me Yamato. Don't leave me just yet. _

"That's it! Im sick of playing games! WATER STYLE: WATER LABYRINTH. YOULL DIE INDEED WITH THIS JUTSU" imimo said while laughing hysterically.

_Isn't this unlucky?_

Just when I closed my eyes and accepted my faith, and said goodbye to everyone I didn't have the chance to see again, the expected water wall never came. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

><p>AN: Oyeeeee, CLIFF HANGER. I decided to only have author notes at the end of the chapter unless its a warning for like language or content. Ya know, adult content. (; Anyways, review. 3 adiós!<p>

XOXO, Aliey.

*During the arc where saskue tries to capture killer bee, Naruto ended his sentences with "you know what I'm saying?" instead of "believe it!". Sooo yeah. (:


	5. Chapter 4: Enter! Harumi Ogata!

Warnings: mild language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Enter! Harumi Ogata!<p>

Kakashi's pov

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw. I looked up and saw this small girl, with long brown hair pulled back into a lazy pony tail with her Kumogakure headband. She was holding back the large wall of water - with pure chakra.<p>

"Are you okay?" a deep mysterious voice asked from behind me

I slowly turned around worried about the small girl in front of me.

"She'll be fine trust me, we're worried about you and your friend over there. So, are you okay?" the deep voice asked me again.

I turned around and saw a man a little younger than me, who stood at the same height as i, Dressed in an ANBU outfit. I studied his face, kind yet stern.

I nodded a slight yes.

"LIGHTENING STYLE: LIGHTENING LABYRINTH!" a light, quiet but strong gorgeous voice yelled from behind me."oh sweetheart, ive seen that jutsu so many times, it'll never work on me again!" imimo dodged the attack just barely.

"WATER STYLE: WATER BULLETS!"

_She's going to die._

A shield of chakra formed around her, protecting her from the potentially fatal jutsu the freak casted.

With amazing speed, she weaved an unnumbered amount of handsigns. "LIGHTENING SURGE" the whole ground shook because of the force the lightening flowing through it had.

In an instant, the man who I couldn't defeat was dead. Killed. By a small girl. I looked upon her with amazement. _Who is she? _She slowly turned around, running towards me and the man behind me. _Who...is...she...? _I wondered as I noticed her beauty. Small but obviously strong, bright blue green eyes, long light brown hair, short slim body, but perfectly proportioned. I could've sworn that I died and went to heaven. _I have to find out who she is, fast. _

"Are you okay?" the same gorgeous voice asked, but with a kinder tone as she lowered to my level a looked deep into my eyes, as if she was peering through my soul.

"...Are you okay, senpai?" she repeated looking increasingly worried by my absence of words.

"Hn? I'm fine..." I responded so quietly, she struggled to hear.

"Harumi." the deep voice behind me said, grabbing the angel's attention. _Is this_ _Harumi...Ogata? _"There's a man over there with a two inch deep wound, tend to him."

"Hai." she responded. She looked back into my eyes and asked "can you walk?" with concern laced in her gorgeous light voice.

"Yes, i can" i said, surprising myself with how strong i sounded despite my low chakra levels.

She smiled. _God did she look gorgeous. _

She stood up and started running towards Yamato. The mysterious man helped me up, and walked with me towards the Yamato, Gai, the angel and another girl. One with blond hair.

"Kiri, go and see what Imimo was trying to do this time." the deep voice once again popped out of no where.

"Oye, don't order me around like that Hitsohi. Teme." She retorted but nonetheless going towards the deceased body.

"This is going to hurt, bare with me, okay?" I supposed to be Harumi said to Yamato who only replied with a weak grunt.

She gently slid the sword that was embedded in yamato's right side with such grace and delicateness.

Yamato screamed out in agony, causing more blood to pour out his body. He immediately started hyperventilating, causing the angel to stop what she was doing with concern.

"Please," she whispered to him "try and calm down. I'm almost done."

Yamato's breathing slowly went back to normal, with him relaxing with every breath.

As she finished stitching him up and using nin-jutsu to take some of the pain away, she let out a sigh of relief and smiled to herself as if she's proud of her work.

The blond one approached, saying something about That psycho Imimo being a bastard, and about his killing sprees.

"Harumi, do you think you can carry Yamato? I'm going to carry kakashi and kiri is going to carry Imimo." the young man asked

"Sure." she responded with a warm smile.

The man gave a small smile in return.

"I'll carry him!" Gai sensei yelled.

"Are you sure senpai? I have no pro-" the angel got cut off by Gai.

"I'm positive fair maiden! I shall carry him, for no women shall carry a man. She should be the protected not the protector!" he explained with his sparkling teeth.

She smiled thankfully at Gai.

"Hn, alright then. Lets head back to the camp." the young man said

-At the camp-

We were stationed around a large camp fire, which the loud mouth blond created. Yamato was quietly asleep under the supervision of the angel.

"So," the deep voice started "I guess we should introduce ourselves, huh. I'm Hitoshi Ogata." he said simply followed with a bow. "I'm the leader of this cell." he continued. _Hn. He reminds me of me when I was younger. _

"Hmph." the blond sighed. "Leader my ass." she smirked while Hitoshi's eye twitched "I'm Kiri Mantza." she said with a slight bow. "Pleased to meet you, I'm the sensor of this cell." she continued with a sly smile. _Boy was i wrong. This has to be the obnoxious one. _

"And I'm Harumi Ogata. Im the medical nin, offensive and defensive plan coordinator and coleader of this cell." She said with a light smile. Her voice was music to my ears.

"AND." Kiri added "she kicks ass like a bad ass mother fu*ker."

Harumi winced at her choice of words.

"That wasn't exactly necessary, was it kiri?" Hitoshi interrupted.

"Hmph" was her reply, while Harumi laughed lightly. It was the most gorgeous laugh I've ever heard.

"IM MIGHT GAI. AKA THE GREEN DEVIL! Im the taijutsu specialist of this cell!" he yelled smiling his trademark smile.

Once again, everyone sweat dropped.

"...And that's Yamato. He's the locator and our defensive operating person of the cell" he said in a calm voice pointing to Yamato who was sleeping in a nice pink blanket.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Its nice to meet you Gai-Senpai." Harumi said finally breaking the awkward silence that was previously plaguing us. _She's so amazing. So kind. _

"Likewise, Harumi-San" he replied blushing lightly. _Why the hell was he blushing? It bothered me like crazy. But I don't know why..._

Silence fell upon us again, albeit wasn't awkward.

"And what's your name?" Harumi asked, directing the question to me with her gorgeous blue green eyes peering right through me.

"I-uh-my name-i...uh...my name is...uh." _what's happening. I sound like Hinata. I've got to stop before she thinks badly of me..._

"Take your time" a kind voice interrupted my thoughts "we're in no rush" Harumi continued with that gorgeous smile of hers.

"R-right. My name's Kakashi Hatake. And I'm the offensive operating person of this cell." I responded quiet confidently if I do say so myself.

She smiled lightly. "Its nice to meet you Kakashi-senpai. "

I nodded my head slightly in response.

"Im guessing you're the three shinobi that we're supposed to meet at the rendezvous point?" Gai asked.

"That's right. But we'll discuss everything about this mission later. I want Yamato to be awake for it also. So for the time being, everyone can rest. Harumi and I will be the lookouts." Hitoshi answered.

"Fine with me! I need my beauty rest after all. Bye Harumi, darling. Bye Hitoshi. Good bye, Kakashi-senpai, and gai-senpai." she said quickly with a fast bow then immediately disappeared into her tent.

"Are you-"

Gai interrupted me with "Are you and Harumi-san married?"

"no..." Harumi responded quietly. "He's just my brother." She continued a little louder as if making up for her previous quietness.

Gai seemed happy, he then disappeared into his tent, skipping happily.

"...Alright then. I'll be over on the opposite side. Be careful Harumi." He said with a brotherly tone.

"I will." She responded, reassuring him.

"kakashi-senpai, would you mind watching over her please"

I chucked at his worried state for his sister. "Of course, I don't mind." I responded.

"Thank you." he bowed to both of us acknowledging to us his departure.

Harumi walked over to Yamato with such grace. _She's so graceful. How is she a ninja? Someone do delicate should be the one who's protected, not the one who's protecting. _

I spent a few minutes building up the confidence to come up with small talk. After about ten minutes of watching Harumi rebandage Yamato's injures, I conjured up enough courage to ask "How long have you been in the ANBU black ops, Harumi?"

"oh," she began slightly startled by the sudden inquiry. "Around 10 years." she finished with a light smile.

I inwardly smiled. _That smile...its so contagious. _

"What about you Kakashi-Senpai?" she asked redirecting the question to me.

After I few moments of thinking I responded "Please, just call me Kakashi. And I'm actually not in the ANBU black ops. I was a few years back for about 10 years."

She giggled quietly, "okay, Kakashi. If you're not on the ANBU anymore, then why are you assigned to an S ranked mission?" she asked quietly.

You chuckeled almost silently. _God, her voice is so angelic. _"Im actually not so sure about that myself. I guess Hokage-Sama just likes me." I responded adding just a hint of sarcasm to the last sentence.

She laughed lightly.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, is there any particular reason why you'll be returning with us to the Konoha?" I asked curiously.

"Well. Conditions in Kumogakure aren't the best right now, but my brother, kiri and I have decided to help with the rebuilding of Konoha." she said in a quiet gentle voice. "And, I want to be a little closer to my mother, but that's just my personal reason" she added with a bright smile that seemed to outmatch the blazing fire next to us.

"Ah. Im guessing you have a close relationship with your mother?"

She smiled brightly once again. "Yes. She's as much as a best friend to me as Kiri is. I call her my rational bestfriend whereas Kiri is the irrational one."

"OYE. I HEARD THAT, SHORT ONE!" Kiri yelled from inside the tent causing Harumi and I to laugh quietly.

"Short one, hm?" I commented making it sound like a question.

"haha, yep. I've always been the shortest one out of the three of us, ever since we were little" she responded thoughtfully.

"Hn." I responded visualizing what she must've been like when she was younger. _Adorable. Cute. Graceful. Nothing really changed I bet. _

Kiri emerged from her tent, claiming that Harumi and I were talking too much for her to be able to fall asleep soundly. _Riiiightt. I bet you're just being nosy. _

"you're the famous copy-nin, huh?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"That's what people call me." I responded with my trademark aloof smile peering through my mask.

"Well its certainly an hon-" she stopped mid sentence and sniffed the air a few times, after which she turns to Harumi. "Do you sense someone else too Harumi, or am I just being paranoid?" she asked

"I do. It feels like more than one person too. I'll go check it out. Watch over Kakashi and Yamato." she responded while getting up and heading towards to forest cautiously.

Two kunai came towards her, but she swiftly stop them both with her sword that was previously stationed on her back. as she was putting it back into its given place, two large rouge ninja jumped from outside the trees.

The larger one stated "Look Ancho, its a little girl and it looks like she wants to play." in a mischievous voice.

"Haha, well lets play with her Anchi, i know the perfect game for small little girls" he responded

"Harumi, be careful!" Kiri yelled from beside me.

Harumi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well then. Lets play sweetie." the larger one taunted.

* * *

><p>AN: booyah! 4th Chapter. And another cliff hanger. (: That moment where the guys like 'i know the perfect game' he was referring to raping her, but i didn't wanna put something so blunt like that into the story. Soo yeah. Just in case you were wondering. This next chapter will start off with Kakashi's pov then switch back and forth from his, Harumi's and Hitoshi's. And probably Kiri. REVIEW.<p>

ADIÓS LOVELIES.

XOXO, Aliey.


	6. Chapter 5: Unknown Strenghts

Warning: mild laguange, adult content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. What a drag.

YES! 4 CHAPTERS OUT IN ONE DAY. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: unknown strengths<p>

Kakashi's pov

* * *

><p>"Wait. Shouldn't we help her? It doesn't seem like a fair match." I questioned failing to hide the concern in my voice.<p>

"Ooooh Kakashi. Have faith in her, she's a lot stronger than you think. Trust me. The most help we can give her is staying out of her way." Kiri responded

"Earth Style: Iron Maiden" the smaller of the two men exclaimed rather calmly.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE WAVE JUTSU!" the largest of the two yelled.

Harumi simply rose her two palms in the direction of the oncoming attacks, causing them to be completely reflected.

"Bitch. Well lets bring out the big guns shall we?" both men weaved hand signs and exclaimed "SUMMONING JUTSU!" in an instant two large tigers appeared next to both of them."Try and reflect these sweetie. Trust me, we'll have our way with you, whether you fight back or not." "ATTACK!"

Following their commands the two large tigers ran towards Harumi at alarming speeds.

_I've got to help her. _

"Summoning jutsu!" in an instant, Harumi summoned a wolf larger than the two tigers combined.

Then wolf then warded off the tigers, sending them scurrying away behind their summoners.

_Wow. _

After a few more failed attempts at harming Harumi, both men started to look weary.

"Hn. This girl and her wolf is getting on my nerves." the larger one commented "I'll just finish her head on, then ravish her body!" as soon as he uttered those words, he disappeared leaving Harumi bewildered, he reappeared before Harumi and sent a life claiming punch right into harumi's stomach.

I winced at the sound of his fist meeting her delicate stomach.

His punch sent her backwards towards Kiri and I, but she got back on her feet, prepared in a fighting stance.

"Harumi, are you okay?" Kiri asked with a slight amount of concern.

Harumi simply nodded.

"Do you need help?" Kiri continued.

"...no. Im fine." Harumi responded with a considerable amount of pain pouring out of her voice.

She weaved some signs and almost instantly a sphere of chakra appeared around Kiri, Yamato and I as protection.

"Oye, don't over do it. Please Harum." Kiri said

Harumi turned around to face us, " I won't." she said with a slight smile.

The two men came charging at Harumi, both with long swords in each of their hands.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" with that, another Harumi appeared to the right of the original.

The clone exclaimed "lightening style: flying thunder god!"

The original soon afterwards weaved signs and exclaimed "water release: twin dragon jutsu!"

_What? That's a hard jutsu. Even for me. Let alone a shadow clone. How did she...?_

Almost immediately, the two rouge ninjas were killed. Leaving their lifeless bodies on their way to hell.

_That's...amazing. _

_She's amazing..._

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Harumi's pov*

You let out a loud sigh as you finished performing the finale of the battle between you and those two rouge ninjas who now laid unconscious before you.

"Oye! We're still in this bubble you know!" Kiri exclaimed disturbing your thoughts.

"Oh!" you responded weaving the release hand sign undoing the projection jutsu. "Are you guys okay?" you asked.

"of course we're ok-" Kiri was interuppted by Kakashi saying "I'm more worried about you, are you okay Harumi?" he asked looking over your body for any injury.

_he's worried about me?_

"Im fine Kakashi" you responded smiling lightly.

You could've sworn you saw him smile slightly through his mask, although you weren't sure.

"Well then. Im gonna go find Hitoshi and Gai. How could they have not heard all this commotion going on?" Kiri said rising to go follow up on her previously uttered words.

"Alright." you and kakashi said in unison.

You noticed Yamato stirring out of his sleep slightly. You approached him and knelt beside him until he woke up fully.

You were in devastating pain, but forced it out of mind.

"Well hey there sleepy head. Do you feel okay?" you asked him as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Huh? Im fine. Who are you? Where's Kakashi and Gai? What happened? Who are you?" He asked frantically.

You laughed at his sudden alarmness. "Im Harumi Ogata. Im apart of the team that you were supposed to meet at the rendezvous point, but you were ambushed. Kakashi is right here, and Gai is I'm his tent. You were stabbed in the side, and I healed you." you responded gently and added your sweet smile. You noticed that he then relaxed a bit as the words you spoke sunk in.

Kakashi then walked over to the both of you, and knelt next to you.

"WHAT THE HELL HARUMI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL." Hitoshi yelled while approaching you.

You gently got up and walked over to meet him.

"How could you let yourself get hit like that?" he question irritated.

You stood silent looking down at your feet.

"Do you have any idea how worried I am about you? Don't be so careless next time!" he added

"Hai nee-san..." you responded with a sad quiet voice.

"Harumi...I'm sorry. Im just worried that's all. Please forgive me for yelling at you."

You looked up, a little hurt but smiled up at your protective brother. " Its okay Hitoshi, I understand why you did it."

He smiled slightly then looked towards kakashi while his smile slowly disappeared. "Didn't I ask you to watch after her?" he demanded more than questioned

"Well, you see i-"

You interrupted kakashi saying "Its not his fault. I refused the help they offered me. Besides I'm fine Hitoshi , there's no need to worry about it anymore." you said in a reassuring voice while staring into Hitoshi's eyes showing your honesty.

"Very well... Now that yamato's awake, lets discuss the information and head out of this cursed village." Hitoshi responded while walking towards the dying flames.

"Thank you, Harumi." a quiet but steady voice said behind you, sending shivers down your spine. You spun around to see who was thanking you.

"No need to thank me kakashi." You responded with your innocent sweet voice and smile. He returned the smile and walked toward the fire also.

_His voice. I love his voice._

* * *

><p>*Kakashi pov*<p>

"...And that's why Konoha isn't receiving communication from Kumogakure." Hitoshi ended with a serious voice.

"As a result, the ones that aren't associated with the acts of the rouge ninja surrounding the village who are preventing any sort of communication, aren't able to send or receive anything, including food or messages." Kiri added.

"So virtually, the village is being isolated by rouge ninjas?" Gai asked in his calm-down-to-business-voice.

"Technically. Villagers are able to pay the missing nin to send censored messages. Having the prices depend on the message being sent." Harumi said answering Gai.

"Ever since the loss of our jinchuriki to the akatski our land has been in great upheaval claiming that the government was bribed to give up the tailed beast. Since then, rouge ninjas numbers have been on the rise adding to the stress of our dwindling number of faithful shinobi. " Hitoshi coninuted.

"Hn. Well, I think we should go ahead and rest up for the night. And head to Hokage-Sama with this information. Get as much rest as possible because we'll be traveling straight through with minimal breaks." Yamato added preparing to get to rest.

"Ahhh, more traveling?" Kiri complained

Harumi chuckled lightly next to me.

Hitoshi smirked. "We only have 3 tents. Kiri and I will share one. and I think it would be best if Gai and Yamato shared one, since Kakashi is exhausted and Yamato is injured. So that leaves Harumi and Kakashi to share a tent. Understood?"

"Yes...senpai..." Gai answered having his heart crushed for not being able to share a tent with Harumi. _Ha. That's what you get Gai. _

"Harumi, can you form a chakra shield around the encampment so we won't have need for lookouts?" hitoshi asked.

"Hai." Harumi answered happily weaving the signs to perform the chakra shield. In an instant a large yellow chakra shield formed around us including all the tents.

_Why is this chakra yellow?_

"Alright. Everyone sleep well. We have a long day tomorrow." Hitoshi said as he dismissed everyone.

I watched as he and Kiri disappeared into the tent together. _They're terrible at hiding their feelings for each other. _Gai and Yamato then went into their shared tent, leaving me alone at the fire. I looked around noticing that Harumi wasn't in sight.

"Are you coming Kakashi?" an angelic voice asked from behind me, almost causing me to melt.

"H-hai Harumi San." _there I go sounding like Hinata again. _

She giggled quietly at my stuttering. I couldn't help but smile, even if its at my own expense.

I watched her form disappear into the tent gracefully.

_Her laugh. I love her laugh. _

With that thought I disappeared into the tent shortly after her.

* * *

><p>AN: I think that this is one of my favorite chapters because it shows Kakashi's feelings for her, and the beginnings of Harumi's crush on Kakashi. Yeah. (:<p>

Next chapter is mostly going to be Kakashi's pov with some of Harumi's.

Adiós!

XOXO, Aliey.


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Feelings

Warnings: mild language, adult content

SLIGHT LEMON.

If you'd like to avoid it, jump down to where Kakashi's dream ends. c:

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutooooo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Unexpected Feelings<p>

Kakashi's pov

* * *

><p>After Harumi and I settled into the tent, I silently laid there (with my mask on of course) and watched her fall asleep slowly.<p>

_She even seems angelic when she's asleep. _I thought.

I was laying there, looking at her subtle face when it dawned on me: i don't feel lonely anymore.

_Ever since we talked before those two idiots tried to ambush us, I haven't felt alone. As if my loneliness is gone. As a bonus, she makes me feel at ease...what does this mean?...what should I do?_

You slowly fell asleep contemplating on what you should do about your newly noticed situation.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Kakashi's dream<strong>*

_"Kakashi. Come to bed." a sultry Harumi demanded sweetly while leaning in the door way, dressed in a light pink sexy night gown that stopped mid thigh, showing off her amazing legs while still being innocent. _

_I looked up at her, and immediately did what she said, automatically knowing what we both wanted. _

_"Yes ma'am." I responded with a deep just as sultry voice. _

_I approached her and kissed her slowly and passionately, earning a moan slipping from my beauty's mouth. I slowly backed her into the bedroom over to the bed avoiding a number of obstacles. __Nothing__ is going to get in the way of me pleasuring her. _

_We finally reached the bed where I gently leaned her back, still kissing her while I gently ravished her small perfect body. _

_I slowly made my way to right above her panties, where I remained teasing her, earning a few desperate moans and nips at my lips. _

_I go down to her warmth between her legs, and gently start rubbing her clit through her soaked underwear. _

_I gave her butterfly kisses from her mouth all the way down to her panty line. I slowly pulled down her underwear and gazed upon the slightly damp pussy before me. I absentmindedly let a moan escape my lips as she started rubbing her delicate fingers through my hair. I neared her warmth getting ready to lick all that I can. _

_I stuck my tongue out and then..._

_***End** of Kakashi's dream, still kakashi's pov*_

* * *

><p>You woke up startled by the dream you were having. You looked down at your manly hood thanking god it didn't 'wake up' with you. You were also thankful for the mask that was hiding your embarrassment from the world. You looked over to your right and saw Harumi slowly waking up.<p>

_I wonder what she dreamed about..._

Almost immediately she woke up, opening her gorgeous blue eyes lazily rubbing them open.

_Damn. She looks so adorable...i can just...take her right here right now. _

You had to use all your willpower to make yourself not take the gorgeous innocent girl laying next to you.

"Good morning Kakashi." she yawned lazily with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

The blush that you had somewhat control over came across again. "I-uh...i slept fine...thanks...how did you sleep Harumi?" you responded replaying the events that unfolded in your dream

She smiled brightly. "I slept great. Thank you." she replied blushing slightly.

_She's blushing. Why is she blushing?_

"Are you okay Harumi, your face is a little red." you asked holding your hand out feeling her forehead.

"Oh, I'm fine." she said shyly.

"LOVE BIRDSSSSSS, ITS 5, TIME TO WAKE UP!" kiri yelled from outside the tent causing you and Harumi to sweat drop.

"We'll be out in a minute Kiri-san." Harumi replied gently while slipping out of her sleeping bag.

Its only then did I notice that she was only in her underwear and top, causing the blush that I've been having a battle with to come over me again. At the same time, causing a problem for me, down there.

_God. She's perfect. She has the perfect body, the perfect face, the perfect smile, the perfect round hips...the perfect round ass that I would love to slap and dive into. WHAT? What are you thinking Kakashi? You're certainly not helping your situation down south. This is so unexpected. I haven't had feelings like this for a girl in forever. What do I do...?_

"Kakashi?" called a light voice that grabbed me from my sex driven thoughts.

"Yes, Harumi?" I replied

"You should probably get ready, Kiri isn't a very patient person." she suggested kindly.

"Oh, right" I responded getting out of my sleeping bag and packing up.

After a few more minutes Harumi and I emerged from our tent.

"Well finally!" Kiri said "now can we leave, your majesties?" mocking Harumi and I.

I just chuckled while Harumi went along saying "wellll, I don't know. I still need to be fed." dripping with sarcasm. All kiri did was sweat drop while the rest of us laughed.

_She's funny too. I just might like this girl... Maybe even love her..._

"Well" Yamato said between laughs, "we should get going."

"Right" we all said in unison.

"But what about the tents?" I asked

Poof. The tents were gone after Hitoshi weaved a simple hand sign.

"It was a simple jutsu this whole time" he commented "well, lets go" he added being the first one to jump off into the forest.

_~8 Long hours later~_

We finally decided to take a break because of Kiri's constant whining.

"Kiri hurry up, it doesn't take this long for a girl to pee." Hitoshi said irritated

"Oye! How would you know Hitoshi?" she retorted. "Besides, we're only an hour away from Konoha. So there's no need to rush, okay honey bun?" she added with a sneaky smile as she was walking towards us.

The bushes started moving. Everyone got on their guards. Pulling out kunais or shuriken. The bushes continued to move, then suddenly...a rabbit jumps out!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I was only testing you guy's reflexes. I totally knew it was just a rabbit." Kiri claimed from hiding behind Hitoshi.

Harumi giggled along with everyone elses laughter.

"LET US CARRY ON MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS." Gai shouted after his laughter ended.

All nodded in agreement, being used to his mannerisms by now.

~1 Hour later~

"Welcome back senpais. Welcome to Konoha visitors." greeted the guards of the north gate.

"we'll go ahead and go to the Hokages office as a group. There we'll be separated as she pleases." I advised

"The Hokage's a female?" Kiri asked enthusiastically.

"Yep. Lady Tsunade. She's one of the legendary sa-"

"OMG I've got to meet her!" Kiri said running towards the building.

*Harumi's pov*

You watched Kiri run off into the village, heading towards the general direction of the Hokage's building. You couldn't help but smile at your bestfriends eagerness.

/wolf whistle 10x "hey sweetheart, why don't you come over here and give papa some sugar?" an slightly older man said as he approached you.

His footsteps were altered by not one swift punch to the stomach, but too. One from Hitoshi, the other from...Kakashi?

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but Im positive you know that that is not how you're supposed to address a lady. Now move along before your very presence upsets me even more." Hitoshi said with a growl watching the man walk away with cruel eyes.

"That wasn't necessary at all, Hitoshi , Kakashi." I said in a scornful voice "but thank you." I ended with a gentle smile.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm your brother." Hitoshi replied hiding a slight smile.

"Well, you're welcome Harumi." Kakashi said in his amazing voice.

_That voice. Oh! Its to die for. And the way he says my name its just...magical. _

You smiled.

"Heh, well lets continue shall we?" Yamato interrupted.

~20 Minutes later~

We've finally made it to Lady Tsunade's office, catching up to Kiri who was impatiently waiting for our arrival. Yamato gave a couple swift knocks to be answered with a blunt "COME IN".

We all filed in: Yamato, Gai, Kakashi, Hitoshi, Kiri, and myself.

_She seems...stressed. _You thought as you quietly stood before her waiting for her acknowledgement.

"Im guessing the mission was a success?" she finally commented

"Ah, yes lady tsunade. It was. " Yamato replied.

"Good. I expect the report by tomorrow after noon." She said looking up examining the three familiar shinobi, and going on to memorize ourselves.

As she gazed upon me however, a light gasp escaped her.

_What? What did I do already? Is there something on my face? _I thought silently freaking out.

"Are you two" she began pointing at me and Hitoshi "Haruko and Raiden Ogata's children?" she asked almost breathless.

"Yes, we are" Hitoshi responded

"Wow. You're both gorgeous. Hitoshi, you look exactly like your father. And Harumi, you look exactly like your mother. Bright and gorgeous" she said with a smile growing on her face. "I'm honored to meet you three. Haruko is on a mission right now, and won't be back for sometime. You two will be the first to know when she's back." she said looking at all three of us again.

"and its an honor to meet you, Lady Tsunade." I replied with a small smile.

"OMG. I can't believe you're hokage. You're amazing! You're my idol lady tsunade!" Kiri exclaimed running up to Hokage-Sama hugging her tightly, with that big toothy grin of hers.

She reluctantly hugged back, obviously not familiar to the feeling.

'hehe, well then. Don't I feel popular." she said as Kiri returned to her place in the lineup.

Lady Tsunade looked over to Yamato and noticed the bandage around his waist. "Yamato, what happened?" she demanded

"We were ambushed right before we met these three. They saved me pretty much." Yamato answered sheepishly

"Oh. Was that the only ambush?" she asked

"No. There was another ambush shortly after that with two rouge ninjas. Harumi ended up getting injured from it." hitoshi answered

"Where are you injured?" she asked not being able to find the wound.

I lifted my top slightly to show the violently colored bruise that formed on my stomach over night.

"Aren't you in pain?" she asked worriedly

"Yes, but I'll be fine Lady Tsunade." I replied with a weak smile.

"I want you and Yamato to go to the hospital to get those injuries checked out as soon as we're done with this discussion."

"But lady tsuna-"

"NO BUTTS, YOU WILL GO THERE AS SOON AS THIS IS OVER. In fact, Kakashi, make sure they both sign into the hospital after everything is situated. " She commanded

"Hai, lady tsunade." he responded.

"Alright, lets discuss this mission then. " She continued.

~3 Hours later~

"Hn, I'll send a group of ANBU members to station there for a couple months. Till the end of those months I want you three to relax and get used to the village." lady tsunade concluded with a slight smile.

Hitoshi, Kiri and I all nodded happily.

"Yamato get to the hospital. Gai, thank you for you assistance on this mission. You're dismissed. Kakashi I want you to say behind for while longer." Gai and Yamato nodded and left the office quietly.

"I have one problem. We only have one available apartment currently, which is a one bedroom that's literally made for only two people, obviously a couple. Based on your files, I've decided that hitoshi and kiri will be sharing this apartment. As for Harumi, I hope you don't mind this, but I was thinking you could live with Kakashi for a while, since he has a two bedroom." lady tsunade said worried that you'd object. "Im sorry i should've told you this earlier kakashi, but i thought we'd get an apartment by the time you got back. This is all sort of last minute. " She added looking up to Kakashi.

"How long will this be in place?" I asked a little worriedly

"...A year." lady tsunade replied quietly.

"A year?" kakashi said dumbfoundedly

(Kakashi's pov)

_a whole year. With an angel? I must've died and went to heaven. This can't be happening. _

" Well" Harumi started " I'm fine with it if Kakashi is." she finished looking over to me smiling that contagious smile.

"And of course, its fine with me also lady tsunade" i replied in my aloof voice

"Great, its settled then. Harumi you'll be with Kakashi for a year. He can also serve as your guide around the village. Get your butt to the hospital. All four of you are dismissed." she said going back to her paperwork.

"Hai." we all said bowing, exiting the round office.

_Thank you dear god. You've finally gave me the long end of the stick._

* * *

><p>AN: adorable, yeah? Well I thought so. (: I have to admit, Kakashi is a little out of character, but he's lonely! Geez. Yeah so review sweeties.<p>

XOXO, Aliey.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or my hubby Kakashi. 3

* * *

><p>Kakashi's pov<p>

"Well, I guess we head to the hospital now." I said lazily looking down at her.

"I guess so. We don't really have a choice do we?" she responded laughing slightly at the last part.

I laughed also, absorbing her voice and sweet sweet laughter.

While heading to the hospital, I figured out so many things about her. Both interesting and silly. A silly one being she likes to go swimming while its raining. And an interesting one being that she loves to sing, especially with her mother. I also found out that she loves miso soup with eggplant almost as much as I do.

We finally reached the hospital after a long 'argument' about blonds vs. brunettes. Of course, I let her win being the gentleman I am, although I do believe brunettes are far more attractive.

Once I checked her in, they ordered me to wait in the boring wait room along with 50 bajillion other people.

_Wow. She's perfect, everything about her is perfect. I must be dreaming. There's no way I'm able to spend a whole year with Harumi. Alone. Every. Single. Day. With her, and her perfect body. Everything...perfect. I won-_

"Kakashi Hatake? Harumi is allowed to have visitors now. You'll be able to take her home in about 30 minutes. She has 2 broken ribs and a terrible bruise. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest." The nurse said as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Hn? Oh, okay. Thank you." I said, almost completely blowing her off.

I lazily got up and walked towards Harumi's hospital room. When I finally reached the doorway and peeked inside the room, all I saw was Harumi fast asleep with about three blankets around her.

The blankets hugged her curves perfectly, despite them being thick and layered.

After i closed the door behind me, I slowly walked closer to her, eventually sitting in a chair next to her bed.

I watched her sleep for about 10 minutes straight.

_She looks...happy but hurt at the same time. What could be bothering her? _I wondered.

After a few more minutes of watching her sleep, she slowly started waking from her rest. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, reveling those gorgeous blue green eyes.

A quiet moan came from her due to her stretching awake. Albeit not sexual, it still turned me on... just a little.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I greeted her quietly as she came back to earth.

She giggled "hello Kakashi." she responded smiling.

_The way she says my name...it makes my stomach flop. The way she says it so warmly a loving, it makes me feel...wanted. _

"Kakashi?" she said a little worried

"Oh, huh? Yes Harumi?"

"I asked you if the doctors said when I'll be able to leave." she repeated with such a warm smile.

"Oh! Well about 30 minutes ago, they said I can bring you home in 30 minutes...so I guess right now!" you answered scratching the back of your head nervously.

"Great. I hate hospitals." she responded putting emphasis on the word hate.

She then slowly got up from her bed wincing in pain every time she did a sudden move. Once she was fully on her feet, she tried to remove the hospital gown, but failed after three attempts.

On her fourth try she successfully got the gown off, making a quiet sound of triumph.

The damned blush that I thought I had permanent victory over, reared its ugly little head again. _Thank Kami for masks. _I could feel my face rise in temperature by tens when I noticed she was wearing a matching bra and panties, both a light pink. Innocent, but sexy at the same time. _Does she have any idea what she's doing to me...?_

"Kakashi...? Are you okay?" she asked, completely clueless to the tease she just gave me.

"...Kakashi?" she asked again confused

"Huh? Oh, you ready to go?" I asked quickly, trying to hide my embarrassment.

She studied me for a few moments before nodding her answer with a light smile.

After I checked her out of the hospital, and avoided an obnoxious Naruto and a nosy Sakura, we finally arrived at our destination: my not-so-lonely-anymore apartment.

I fumbled around for my keys, causing Harumi to giggle lightly.

"You know Kakashi, you can always slow down and look for them. Im in no rush." she said with a comforting smile.

"R-right, thanks Harumi." I responded nervously.

_She probably thinks I'm an idiot. _

I saw her from the corner of my eye turn around slightly and pick something up from the ground, which I thought nothing of.

"Where are those damned keys?" I asked myself out of frustration.

Immediately after, I heard jingling coming from beside me. I looked up and saw a brightly smiling Harumi, holding out my keys for me. _Yup, I'm an idiot. _

"You must've dropped them coming up the stairs" she suggested smiling while dropping the set into my hand lightly.

"Probably. Im sorry."

"For what Kakashi?" she asked

"For being an idiot." I replied quietly while unlocking the door.

"You're not an idiot kakashi." she said quietly despite her smile

"Thank you...Harumi-Chan." I responded opening the door for her into the apartment.

*Harumi's pov*

Kakashi opened the door for me into his apartment. Almost immediately after i took a few steps inside, i noticed it smelled like cinnamon: my favoritest scent in the whole world.

His home was...cozy and welcoming. Not exactly what you'd expect from a previous ANBU member.

_That must be his father. _I thought looking at an aged picture in the hallway of a man that looked like Kakashi, but with longer hair.

"your bedroom would be through those fusuma doors there." he said quietly pointing towards the doors to the right of me. _Eek. His voice, makes me melt._

I looked up at him and said "thank you, kakashi" giving him a sweet smile. He simply nodded back.

I opened the fusuma doors which led into an average size bedroom, with white bed sheets and a black comforter. Three walls were painted white, and the other behind the headboard was black, while all the furniture being black, adding more contrast to the room.

_Hm, he sure does know how to decorate for man. _I thought with a light smile forming across my face.

"Is anything wrong? I mean you can have my room across the hall if you want to, its slightly bigger." he said a little worried.

"Oh, no. This is perfect. Thank you though." I said quickly trying to diminish his negative thoughts with a small smile.

"Hn. I noticed you don't have any bags with you?" he said making it sound like a question.

I nodded my head no. "we were ambushed shortly before meeting you and your team and were to forced to leave everything behind." i responded quietly.

"Oh..." he said going into thought "I guess...we can go shopping tomorrow, if you'd like to." he suggested reluctantly as if he hated the idea all together.

I giggled lightly "thank you Kakashi."

"The restroom is down the hall on the left, just incase you want to take a shower. There's towels in there too." he said. _Is he smiling? _

"Are you saying I smell Kakashi?" I said in a playful scornful voice.

"Oh! No I'm not! I was just thinking after such a long mission you'd want to take a shower. I wasn't trying to imply that at all. Im sorry Haru-"

_He is so cute when he's nervous. Wait...what?_

"Kakashi its fine. I was only kidding silly." I said interrupting his rant of apologies.

He relaxed slightly after letting the words go through his head a few times over.

I smiled lightly and started walking out of the room towards the restroom. "But I'll take you up on that offer."

"R-right." he responded as I was closing the door towards the restroom

* * *

><p>AN: ahhh. I love kakashi. (: Im thinking the majority of this story is gonna be in Kakashi's pov. Or half and half. But yeah. Reviewwww. 3 Byeeee.<p>

XOXO, Aliey.


	9. Chapter 8: Warm Embrace

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 3

Song: Closer by Joe Inoue (English translation)

Chapter 8: Warm Embrace

* * *

><p>Kakashi's pov<p>

I finally heard the faucet turn on as I was looking for the smallest pajamas I have. _I can't just give her the ones I regularly wear, they'd fall off of her automatically. Although, I wouldn't have a problem with that at all. Gah. Kakashi, you've got to atop thinking like that. I doubt she's attracted to you in any way. I wonder if she knows tha- _

I stopped my thoughts mid sentence when I heard the most angelic voice I've ever heard. It seemed to be coming from the restroom.

"You know the closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it. And I'll never take it for granted, lets go."

_That can't be Harumi...can it? _I placed the pajamas I found neatly on her bed and slowly walked closer towards the restroom door, leaning up against it.

_She really is an angel isn't she...?_

After singing concluding the song, she goofily imitated the instrumental music for the remainder of her 30-45 minute shower.

I chuckled inwardly. _I wonder if she knows I can hear her. _I thought with a light smile forming.

When the faucet turned off, I scrambled to get back into my bedroom not wanting her to catch me there. Luckily, I made it just as she opened the door.

I could see through the fusuma doors that she sprinted to her room like a deer caught in headlights. I chuckled slightly.

A few moments afterwards, she emerged from the bedroom, equipped in loose washed out green pajama bottoms and an oversized blue shirt, with damp long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. _Could she be anymore gorgeous. _

Assuming she didn't see me gazing upon her beauty, she wandered into the living room, continuing her exploration of her newfound home.

I spent a few moments contemplating how to start up a conversation without it being too awkward.

"Doo do do doo do do doo." I hummed while walking out of the hallway into the living room, mimicking her interpretation of the song she sang. _Is that all you could come up with kakashi? Smooth. Real smooth. _

To my surprise, she sang along with my 'beat'.

"The things closest to you/ you need to always pay the most attention to/if you get to close to something/you'll lose sight of it." she sang heavenly with a smile. "I didn't know you could hear me." she said shyly, blushing. _She is so...adorable, especially when she blushes. _

"Yeah," I began "don't worry about it though, you have an amazing voice." I continued with my eye in a 'U' shape showing my smile

"Aw, thank you so much kakashi." she said modestly.

I smiled more at her innocence.

After a few moments of silence, albeit not awkward I asked slyly "so, do you like your pajamas?"

"Oh" she giggled "yes, I do very much so." she said in a sarcastically honest voice.

I laughed. "Good, that's my best set of pjs there. Im making a very big sacrifice." i replied with the same amount of sarcasm, heading towards the couch to sit.

Just ask she was about to reply, a loud clap of thunder sounded, followed by a bright flash of lightening. The lights flickered slightly as both of us froze completely. After a few moments of confirming that the lights will stay on, another loud clap of lightening occurred again followed by a bright flash of lightening - this one taking the lights with it.

As soon as the lights went out, I could've sworn I heard a close to silent 'eep' noise escape Harumi's lips.

"Harumi, are you okay?" I asked, letting my eye adjust to the darkness.

"Oh, what? Yeah I'm fine." she replied a little panicked still completely frozen.

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"...No" she answered shyly.

_Im going to die because of her adorableness. Dear god, help me. _

"Stay right there. Im gonna go get some candles, okay?" I said, rising out of my seat having my eye adjust to the darkness.

"No!" she pleaded

"Huh? Why not, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly

"...Its just that...im afraid of the dark." she answered decreasing the volume of her voice with every word.

_I'll protect you, Harumi. _

"Oh. In that case then," I began as I was slowly making my way towards the scared figure that stood in the middle of my living room "I'll stay right here." I finished reaching my destination next to her.

As soon as I reached my place next to her, she grabbed onto me tightly, as if her life depended on it.

Not being used to the feeling, I was a tad shocked. After a few moments, I slowly wrapped my arms around her gently knowing the injuries she suffering from.

_She's so small, and fragile, and warm. And...short. It's like I'm suffocating her in my chest. I can definitely get used to this for a year...maybe a few decades._

After a few moments of standing in the middle of the living room in each others arms, and listening to the rain gently hit the windows, i suggested "lets go over to your room, it has the most windows meaning it has the most light." being muffled by her hair. _Mmm...she smells like strawberries. _

She nodded lightly into my chest_. _

I reluctantly released her from my embrace, holding onto her hand lightly, leading the way towards the bedroom. _If only it could've been for another reason._

I open the fusuma doors as another louder clap of thunder occurred causing Harumi to tighten her grip around my hand and arm.

" Its okay Harumi." I whispered. "I'll protect you."

She looked up at me, and smiled lightly.

I gently pulled her into the direction of the bed, then climbed onto it scooting over so she can follow suit.

She slowly inched closer to me, eventually laying her head against my chest and placing her hand on my stomach.

I returned the favor by gently wrapping my arms around her as she slowly fell asleep.

"I'll protect you...with my life" I said almost silently.

As if she heard me, she moaned quietly.

_She's so warm. _

I rubbed her back slowly while listening to her inhales and exhales as I slowly fell asleep also.

_I don't feel alone anymore._

*Harumi's pov*

I woke up missing the warmth that was surrounding me throughout the night. I looked over at the clock which read 8:45 a.m.

I stretched causing a yawn to escape my lips. I reluctantly got out of bed to figure out where my heater went.

"Kakashi?" i said in a singing voice quietly as you looked around the corner.

I walked into the kitchen to a note that was written apparently in a hurry. It read:

**Good morning, Harumi. I hope you slept well, and that the lights are back on. I figured I'd let you sleep in since you need the rest. I just went on a walk, I should be back around 9:30. **

**-kakashi**

**PS. You should make me breakfast. **

I giggled at the latter thought. _Maybe I should make him breakfast, its the least I could do, right? _I thought while walking over to the stove.

* * *

><p>AN: whooop! 8Th chapterr. Review por favor! It was pretty short, but oh well.<p>

Adiós!

XOXO, Aliey.


	10. Chapter 9: Obnoxious Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoooo.

Chapter 9: Obnoxious Encounters

* * *

><p>*Harumi's pov*<p>

Just as I finished cooking the steamed rice and miso soup with eggplant (kakashi's and I's favorite), the front door opened. Standing in the doorway was my missing heater.

I smiled lightly as I saw a small smile showing through his mask.

"Harumi, you really didn't have to do this..." he said drawing out the last sounds

"I know, but its the least I could do. Especially after you put up with me last night." I replied shyly.

I looked into his one visible eye and couldn't help but notice how red it was.

_Was he crying...?_

"Kakashi, are you okay?" I asked worriedly while approaching him slowly.

He swung his head around to face me, and replied "yeah. Im fine Harumi." in a sad/heartbroken voice.

"Are you sure? If anything bothering you we can tal-"

"I said I'm fine. Now drop it" he interrupted with a fierce hoarse voice.

"I-I'm sorry...Kakashi." I responded startled at his sudden outburst.

As he slowly turned back around, I heard a faint almost nonexistent "I'm sorry" escape his lips.

_Im so sorry Kakashi..._

*Kakashi's pov*

A harsh silence fell upon us.

_Damn it. _

"I didn't mean to seem nosy. I'm just worried...about you." she said breaking the dead silence as she sat down at the dining table.

_I know Harumi, I know._

"...I didn't mean to yell at you. Just, please forgive me..." I said pleadingly, looking down shamefully.

She got up and walked over to me, and smiled slightly into my eyes.

"Consider it done." she said smiling brightly.

_Hehe. She's so short she didn't even need to raise my head. _I laughed slightly at my thought.

"What's so funny heater?" she said playfully.

"Heh, nothing just i- heater?" I asked recognizing the words that came out her mouth.

She giggled lightly. "Yes, heater. Im thinking that should be your new nickname since you kept me warm and protected last night."

"Oh. Well then, should I call you eeper, because of the sound you made when the lights went out?"

she frowned slightly. "Very funny Kakashi. We'll have to talk about this later. First, let's eat breakfast before it gets cold." she responded heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." I said mockingly.

Once I sat down at the table, I noticed that it just so happened to be my most favoritest food in the world. I looked at her, then the food, then her. Guessing she got the message she said "I'll be in the living room so you can eat comfortably." she said with the most vibrant smile I've ever seen.

After about 10 minutes of eating the most delicious thing in my life, and putting my mask back on, i laid back into my chair rubbing my stomach with satisfaction.

"Harumi, that was the most delicious thing I've had in a while if not my entire life. You're an amazing cook."

"Thank you Kakashi." she said modestly while walking over to wash the dishes.

I quickly got up and took the dish she was preparing to wash out of her small delicate hands.

"You're a guest, you're never going to wash dishes while your here."

"At least let me help." she responded with a small smile while trying to reach for the dish in my hands.

I stretched it over my head, causing her to close the space between us while jumping up and down trying to reach for the plate.

_We're so...close. _

Almost immediately after that thought, I felt a slowly growing tent...down there.

Before I could react, she slowly backed away. I assumed she felt the sudden tent rubbing against her.

"I-uh...I'm so sorry Kakashi." she said blushing crazily while bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"No, Harumi its fine. Its completely my fault." I said while trying to gain control over my juvenile hormones to no avail.

_Damn it Kakashi. Now she probably thinks your a pervert._

"A-are you sure?" she asked while still blushing uncontrollably

"Im positive. I uh, I'll be in my room." I said hurriedly while rushing off around the corner to my bedroom.

*Harumi's pov*

_Did I really just turn him on? Wait...does that mean he's attracted to me?_

I sat back down, reviewing what just happened between Kakashi and I.

_I wonder what he must've been thinking about...i wonder what he's doing in his bedroom right now._

Letting my curiosity getting the best of me, I slowly and quietly walked up to his bedroom door and leaned my ear up against it.

_I don't hear anything..._

A few moments after I thought that, I heard a loud THUMP, then a loud groan followed by cursing and scuffling noises.

I had to try my hardest to stifle a laugh, but failed.

As soon as the laugh escaped my lips, the cursing and scuffling instantly halted.

I freaked out, and froze right in front of the door.

As I was still leaning against the door, it suddenly slid open.

_Crap, now I'm gonna have to go against Kakashi's chest. _

Just as I got ready for compact, I felt a pair of strong arms rap around my shoulders causing me to open my eyes in shock. I caught myself being memorized by an amazingly strong, pale chest.

"Like what you see?" a deep mysterious but crazy sexy voice asked me.

I looked up into his mismatched eyes, which added to his already off the charts sexiness.

Unable to force words out of my mouth, I slowly nodded my head yes.

He snickered while lowering his head down to mines, and in under a second felt warm lips softly connect to mine.

_He's...i...we're...he's kissing me!_

*Kakashi's pov*

_I'm kissing her. If only I pulled down my mask, then I could see how soft her lips are._

I couldn't help but smile when she started kissing back.

_Does this mean she likes me...? No. Don't get ahead of yourself Kakashi. _

I slowly started wrapping my arms around her waist, being careful of the injuries she has.

Just as she was about to wrap her arms around my neck, a loud obnoxious knock came from my front door.

_Damn it. Damn the person that's at my door. Damn it damn it damn it. Damn it all to hell._

I reluctantly pulled back, looking softly at a blushing Harumi in my arms, watching her look intently at my eyes. To be specific Obito's eye.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Damn it." I quietly said while walking towards the door and the damned person knocking at it.

Harumi quickly gained her composure and slowly walked into her room, hiding her insane blushing from our the visitor.

After regaining my composure, I looked through the peephole expecting to see Naruto or someone else just as hyperactive and annoying.

To my surprise, it was a certain man who I wasn't very fond of, Genma...Genma Shiranui.

_Damn damn damn._

I was planning on not opening the door when his voice came booming through the door.

"Oye, Kakashi. Open the door, I know your in there!"

_DAMN IT!_

I opened the door slightly, just enough for him to see the right side of my body.

"Shiranui, what do you want?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Oh come on Kakashi. I just wanna talk." he said smiling causing the seabon to shine in the early morning sunlight.

"Hn. About what?"

"Oh come on. Just let me in." he said in almost a pleading voice

_Damn you. _

I reluctantly opened the door to let him in heading towards my bedroom to find a shirt to put on.

When I came back to the living room, I found he polished off nearly half of my best sake.

"Damn it Genma. Is that all you came over for?" I asked angrily.

"Heh. Nope. I came here to talk about someone that I'm pretty curious about."

"Who...?" I asked dredding the answer.

"Harumi Ogata. I've overheard Yamato and Gai talk about her a few times since yesterday. They've said that she's a real beauty. Plus, she's exceptionally strong." he answered with a sly smile.

_Damn...you..._

"I don't know anything about her." I responded agitated

"that's funny. Because they were also talking about, how close you and Harumi been getting. And, that she was assigned to stay with you for a year."

"Well then. If you know so much about her, why come to me to ask about her?" I retorted.

"I just wanted to ask... Are you interested in her in anyway?"

_Boy do I wanna kill him right now._

* * *

><p>AN: oooooooh. Genma is such a man whoreee. (; Ahh, review por favor.<p>

Adiós.

XOXO, Aliey.


	11. Chapter 10

Warnings: Mild language, adult content

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoooo.

* * *

><p>*Kakashi' pov*<p>

Just as I was about to beat him to a pulp, I noticed that I was missing a very warm and bright chakra.

_Is she...gone...?_

"Well Kakashi. Are you gonna answer my question?"

"What's it to you?" I asked coldly.

"Aww. You have feelings for her. Don't you Kakashi?" he asked mockingly.

Trying hard to contain my anger, I slowly turned around towards the hallway.

"Gemma. Get the hell out of my house...now."

"Alright Kakashi. Just don't fuck her too hard. Oh, and keep an eye on her. Im sure many men will fall heads over heels for her." he said as he coolly exited the house.

"Son of a bitch."

I still couldn't feel harumi's chakra. Worriedly I rushed over to her bedroom door and lightly knocked on it.

"Harumi...? Harumi is everything okay?" I asked in a whisper.

I heard footsteps approaching the door which slowly slid open reveling the left half of her perfect small body.

"Everything's fine Heater." she replied with a vibrant smile.

"Why couldn't I sense your chakra a few minutes ago?" I asked still worried

"I used a jutsu that conceals charka. I kind of figured that you didn't want him to know I was here." she answered "You still have to take me shopping, aaaand I want you to introduce me to your friends." she continued gently pushing me out of the bedroom doorway towards the front door.

A smile found the ability to spread across my face.

"Well, a promise is a promise. I guess i don't really have a choice."

_Are we going to talk about...our kiss?_

FF 20 MIN

Within 20 minutes of leaving the apartment, we've been to 3 stores, and are currently heading to the fourth.

Admittedly, it wasn't all that bad. Seeing her in a relaxed state made me notice many many things about her. First thing being her goofiness. Second being her strong dislike of shopping (although she's already spent 12099 yen).

The fourth store, which happened to be a clothing store and a lingerie store in one, had dual fitting rooms, allowing **couples **to try clothes on together. Including lingerie. Sexy lingerie.

_I'd kill to be able to see Harumi in lingerie that I picked out for her..._

She gave me permission to sit in on her trying on clothing items, only if I chose them for her. Not including lingerie. I heartbrokenly accepted the deal, sad that I can't see her in lingerie, but ecstatic I get to see her partially naked, trying on clothes, that I personally chose for her.

First, I chose a Hinata like outfit, just a little more...mature.

I could've sworn it looked amazing on the rack, but not so for on harumi's body.

Second, I chose a Shizune dress, which honestly was incredibally ugly and I just wanted to play a joke on her, which she didn't think was very funny. Which just added to funniness of the situation.

Third and last, I picked up a rosy pink outfit which was made up of a jacket, short shorts (_yes),_ a black bandeau bra and black traditional shinobi sandals. I wasn't sure how'd she feel about it, but brought it to her anyways.

After a few moments of facing a corner to not be too awkward, I finally received the sign to turn around.

What I saw blew all of the costumes in _Icha Icha Paradise_ out the water. The shorts perfectly hugged her delicate hips. The bandeau perfectly held her perky breast and the jacket showed off her perfectly toned stomach and 'v'. She even put her hair down to where its brown waves gently flowed down her shoulders, and ended right before the newly exposed dimples on her back. Which happened to be a major turn on for me. It was a sight to kill for.

"Wellll, how do I look Kakashi?" she asked shyly

_You look pretty damn fuckable._

"Y-you look amazing, Harumi..."

A bright smile flashed across her face, reflecting in her bright blue green eyes. "Really Kakashi?" she asked excited

"...really really Harumi." I answered having a smile slowly form because of her innocence "i think this should be our winner today."

"I agree." she answered

"I'll get out so you can have your privacy." i added while slowly walking out the changing room

A few minutes later, an excited Harumi emerged from the back of the store and purchased 2 sets of her new **perfect **outfit. She insisted of running home to change into it, which I easily gave into.

As I was sitting lazily on the couch in the living room, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder about what Harumi's body looked like...unclothed.

_Mmm. She probably has an adorable little ass. And those breast I wonder how they would taste in my mou-_

"Okay Kakashi, we can go now." a cheery voice said stopping my perverted thoughts

"Right. Lets go then.I was thinking we should get some lunch, we're bound to run into a bunch of people that way." I suggested while rising off the couch with utter coolness if I do say so myself.

She replied with a light smile and nod.

_That smile never ceases to amaze me. _

I opened the door for her and followed her outdoors into the warm embrace of Konoha's spring.

"Kakashi...may I ask you a question?" she asked while we walked towards the famous ramen stand

"Of course. What is it Harumi?" I said in my normal aloof voice.

"Well its two actually. Why do you wear a mask and where did you go this morning?" she asked decreasing the volume of her voice as she asked the latter question.

I instantly tensed up although I knew these questions or some like it would come up sooner or later.

"I wear a mask for personal reasons that I'm not comfortable sharing with you yet. And I went to meet three close friends of mine this morning." I responded.

"Oh...im sorry." she responded gazing up at me.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and couldn't help but smile.

"Harumi, you have to stop saying your sorry. It's not your fault. Judging by the way things are going, I bet I'll answer every question without hesitation." I responded in a cheerful voice

A smile slowly grew on her face.

"Sooo. These three close friends, am I gonna have the privilege of meeting them today?" she asked happily.

I thought for a moment. "Would you like to?"

"Of course!" she responded excitedly

"Alright then. You'll get to meet them later, essentially they favor the dark."

"Hn." she responded possibly trying to predict who they are.

We finally reached the ramen stand and almost instantly, I spotted a familiar blond sitting with a familiar brunette.

_Perfect. _I thought sarcastically.

*Harumi's pov*

Kakashi's led me into what I assumed to be the ramen stand. He casually greeted two men that sat at the counter. One with brown hair and a scar that ran across his nose and a younger one with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

_They seem kind enough. _

Once they both greeted him back they both acknowledged me.

"HEY KAKASHI SENSEI. IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" the blond one asked, with a wide grin, causing me to blush immensely

"N-naruto. No she's not. She's from Kumogakure, she moved to Konoha 2 days ago, and I'm her guide." Kakashi answered a little agitated

"Then why is she blushing so much Kakashi Sensei?" the blond one asked looking straight at me, causing me to blush even more.

"Probably because you're embarrassing her Naruto." the brunette one answered. "Im Iruka Umino, welcome to Konoha." he continued stretching his hand out towards me.

After gaining control of my blushing, I calmly shook it with a light smile saying "thank you, Iruka Senpai. Im Harumi Ogata."

"IM NARUTO UZAMAKI. AND IM GONNA BE HOKAGE!" the blond one exclaimed.

I couldn't help but smile. "I believe you Naruto." I replied.

Naruto's grin disappeared "do you really?"

"Of course. You have hokage material written all over you." I replied with a bright smile.

His goofy smile reappeared almost immediately "Thank you Harumi Sama!"

I followed Kakashi and took the last remaining seat at the counter between Kakashi and Iruka.

I along with Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto, ordered a medium beef ramen bowl and instantly chowed down on it.

Once we finally finished eating, iruka started off a interrogation conversation with me.

"How old are you?"

"24."

"Have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother."

"did he move to Konoha also?"

"Yes he did."

"Are you close to him?"

"I guess we are...?"

I promise I heard Kakashi snicker once or twice.

"What chakra releases do you posses?"

"lightening, water and earth."

"Really? So what rank are you?"

"I was a previous ANBU squad leader back in Kumogakure."

"So does that me-"

"WHOA, YOU WERE IN THE ANBU BLACK OPS? BUT YOURE SO SMALL!" Naruto interrupted which I was surprisingly thankful for.

"Heh. Yep. For about 10 years." I answered shyly

"Wait...so that means you joined when you were 14."

"Yes. Along with my brother and bestfriend." I replied with a bright smile

"Will you please train with me?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"I-uh...sure Naruto." I said startled by the sudden question.

"AWESOME! we'll start a week from Friday Harumi Sensei!"

"Hai Naruto." I responded with a small smile

Us four continued talking allowing me to get to know both Naruto and Iruka a little more. Iruka is a quiet instructor at the local academy, and takes a pleasure in teaching the next generation of shinobi about the will of fire. Naruto plans to become hokage so everyone can acknowledge his power and importance. He has the obstacle of killing his friend Sasuke to save him from becoming more evil. They learned about me that i moved to Konoha to help with the rebuilding, which was technically done, and to be closer to my mother.

To my surprise, we stayed and talked for over 5 hours, making it around 7 when we finally decided to go our separate ways.

"That was...fun." Kakashi said as we were making our trip home

"It really was." I responded looking up to him with a smile on my face. "Wait! You're supposed to introduce me to your three closest friends." I said stopping enroute to our shared apartment.

"Oh right. Well its not to far from here." he said quietly

He slowly led me to a graveyard especially for fallen shinobi.

_What are we doing here...?_

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun duuun. Review por favor. Adiós!<p>

XOXO, Aliey


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own narutoooo.

Song: _Drop in the Ocean_ by Ron Pope

_My answer_ by Seamo (English translation)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Three Closest Friends<p>

*Kakashi's pov*

I slowly led Harumi to three aged tombstones lined next to each other and knelt before them, with her following suit.

"Harumi, this is Obito Uchiha, Minato Sensei, and Rin. Obito, Rin, Sensei this is Harumi." I said pointing to each of their respective tombstones.

Harumi was silent.

"Are you...okay?" I asked worried about what she could possibly be thinking about.

"...Were they your teammates?" she asked while gently rubbing her fingertip across Minato Sensei's engraved name.

"Yes." I answered softly

"Is this why you were crying this morning...?" she asked quietly while looking up at me

"Yes...How did you know?"

"Your eyes were red. What were they like Kakashi?" she asked looking back down at their tombstones.

I took a minute to think about how to start.

"Rin was...quiet. Neutral. Someone that reminds me a lot of is a kunoichi named Sakura Haruno. She wasn't very strong, but she was an amazing medical-ninja." i paused "Minato was the best sensei in the world. He had the right amount of patience, strictness. He always knew how to deal with the three of us accordingly. Then there's Obito Uchiha. We clashed every minute of everyday. He's comparable to Naruto. Just as hyperactive and determined. We resented each other, until right before the moment he died...right...in...front of...me. Right when we were just getting along...thats where I got my sharingan from as a gift from him so I could be able to see the future through his eyes. I couldn't...i couldn't save him. I just couldn't save him."

I felt small delicate arms wrap around me and pull me close. It was then where I noticed that I crying harder than I was this morning.

"Its okay Kakashi. Its not your fault." she said reassuringly into my ear.

I abruptly pulled away and got onto my feet.

"And what the hell would you know about that Harumi? You don't know a damn thing about it!" I yelled, letting part of my anger come out "I bet you never faced a loss of a comrade. You're always so happy, I bet you've never shed a tear before. How the hell are you going to tell me if its okay or not?"

She grew silent.

"Exactly. There's no reason why you ca-"

"I lost my father when I was ten. I watched my own sister kill him right...in front of me. I watched her kill him instead of me." she interrupted with an uneasy tone. "how dare you say I dont know what its like. You dont know a thing about me." she continued while peering up at me. Or more like into me. "I only seem happy because i dont want people worrying needlessly about me. But every day, I'm sad and I'm constantly blaming myself for what happened. There's not a day that goes by that i dont think about the impact my fathers death and sisters deflection had on my mother and brother. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be dead and maybe...maybe my sister wouldn't have deflected from Kumogakure." he finished while rising and walking away

"Harumi, I'm so-"

"Save it. Saying sorry isn't going to bring my father or sister back." she interrupted continuing to walk away

_Harumi. Minato, Obito, Rin. What do I do? Please don't let me lose another person...please. _

*Two hours later*

I finally returned home after hours of crying and pleading.

"What should I say to her?" I asked myself aloud while unlocking the front door.

As I was locking the door, I noticed only the bathroom light was on, along with the faucet.

"A drop in the ocean. A change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most. Cause you are my heaven."

I smiled slightly at her angelic voice.

I stood there silent listening to her calming voice.

As I was about to get a well needed drink of sake when I noticed a note.

It read:

**Dear Kakashi,**

**I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted. I should've been more aware of your feelings than I was. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'd like to talk later if you're willing to, but if you're not, I completely understand. **

**With love, Harumi.**

_Of course I forgive you Harumi. _

I decided not to to drink sake tonight, partly because of the amount of effort that's needed to get a sip. I decided to wait patiently on the couch for Harumi to come from the restroom.

Absent mindly I started singing, "The time I spend with you flies. I want to stop time and stay always with you."

"Speak to hide ones embarrassment. The moment when we look into each others eyes. The time which I am together with you is not enough." an angelic voice continued

I turned around to see Harumi in her new baby pink pjs and slightly damp hair.

My heart broke when I saw how red her eyes were.

"Harumi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just, I dont know what happened I jus-"

A pair of fingers were gently ontop of my lips, silencing me.

Harumi carefully sat down next to me, and gently cuddled up to me, obviously not taking no for an answer. I slowly wrapped my arms around her protectively.

After a few moments of silence I said "I don't really want to talk about what happened earlier..."

"Good, because I dont either" she said in slumber like voice "But the kiss from earlier...i thought...it was...ama..." she slowly fell asleep in my arms.

"It was amazing. Just like you." I said softly kissing the top of her head.

Eventually I carried her to my room, and fell asleep with her still in my arms.

_Thank you, Minato, Obito, Rin._

* * *

><p>AN: awwwwhhhh. They made up without even talking. (: Reviewww.<p>

Adiós!

XOXO, Aliey


	13. Chapter 12: Unexpected Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutooooo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Unexpected Encounters<p>

*Kakashi's pov*

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I looked at the delicate figure in my arms to see her sleeping soundly. I then looked over at the clock which read 8:45, while still having an obnoxious knock interrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

_Who in the hell would come knocking this early?_

I carefully and reluctantly slipped away from the small figure that was previously in my arms, I stood there for a second, and watched her sleep.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

_God damn it. _

I slowly walked out of my room towards the front door, and opened it without looking through the peephole.

Upon opening it I saw two familiar people: Gai and Yamato.

"KAKASHI. HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND?" a too familiar voice boomed through my head

"...Im fine Gai." I responded a little agitated "what are you two doing here so early in the morning?"

"Lady Tsunade wanted us to inform you and Harumi of a mission that we've all been assigned to. If you could, please wake up Harumi if she isn't already." Yamato answer

"Alright, give me a sec-"

"Im up." a light voice said quietly behind me.

"FAIR MAIDEN HARUMI. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Gai yelled with his trademark smile

She smiled lightly. "Im fine Gai Senpai. Thank you for asking. And how are you two, Gai, Yamato?"

"I'm just fi-"

"WE'RE FINE JUST FOLLOWING THE ROAD OF YOUTH." Gai interrupted

"...Well then, lets go ahead and discuss the mission." Yamato suggested while heading towards the living room.

After we've all taken a seat, Yamato took out a large packet of I'm guessing information.

"the mission we've been assigned is an S ranked assassination mission. There's a group of rouge shinobi that have been going around to each village, and stealing forbidden jutsus. We dont know what their intentions are, and we don't want to find out. We're assigned to kill all 6 known members, and more if we happen to stumble upon them. We've been informed that 5 of the 6 known members are ANBU ranked. Who knows what the other unknown members are capable of." Yamato said

"Wait a minute, we're going to have more than 4 people accompany us, right?" i asked still a little agitated

"No. Lady Tsunade said that we are the only four that are capable of carrying out this mission and completing it." Gai answered

"There have been 4 other attempts by other villages to kill these shinobi, but they all failed. " Yamato added

"But why us?" I asked

"You because of your speed, intelligence, leadership, and abilities. Gai because of his stamina and knowledge in taijitsu. Myself because of my Wood, Water, and Earth chakra releases, and my tracking skills. Harumi for her knowledge, speed, knowledge in genjutsu and taijutsu, Lightening, Water, and Earth chakra releases and her ability to use lava release along with her sensory abilities." Yamato replied "oh and her ability to use medical-nin jutsu." he added

"So when do we-"

"HARUMI, YOU SO STRONG YET BEAUTIFUL. IF ONLY THERE WERE MORE WOMEN LIKE YOU." gai said interrupting Harumi

We all sweat dropped silently.

"Thank you...Gai Senpai." she said with a weak smile "when do we leave?" she asked

"Today, at 9:30. We think they're in the Sound Village, so we want to get there by the end of the day just in case they're not. " Yamato replied while getting up "we'll leave you two to get packed and ready. Remember 9:30 Kakashi."

"Yeah yeah, 9:55 got it Tenzou." I replied mockingly while locking the door.

After about 15 minutes of packing, we finally left the apartment on our way to the gates of Konoha.

After 10 minutes of walking, we finally reached the gates and meet up with the others.

"Harumi...you look...AMAZING!" Gai yelled while looking upon Harumi in her new outfit.

"Thank you Gai Senpai." she replied with a small but bright smile

"I forgot to mention a few things when we were discussing the mission." Yamato began "1: We will be traveling in an upside down triangle. With Kakashi being the point at the back, Gai and I being the two points at the front, and Harumi being in the middle of the triangle. 2: We will not separate by any means, no matter what. Understood?"

"Hai" we agreed in unison

"And lastly but most importantly 3: Harumi, I want you to be on your highest guard, the shinobi we're assigned to assonate have been known to kidnap women and torture them. Us three will be keeping an eye on you, but please be careful."

"Will do." she said with a small smile.

Yamato returned the favor. " well then, lets go-"

"HARUMI SENSEI, YAMATO SENSEI, KAKASHI SENSEI! WAIT UP!" a familiar voice yelled from behind us.

Naruto ran straight into Yamato and Harumi sending all of them into a sprawl on the ground.

Of course, Gai and I couldn't stifle our laughs.

"Hehe..sorry Yamato and Harumi Sensei." Naruto apologized while helping Harumi and Yamato up.

Harumi giggled lightly "its fine Naruto."

"What do you need Naruto?" Yamato asked a little ticked off

"Oh. Well. I just wanted to wish you four good luck on your mission...oh! And i wanted to give Harumi this." he pulled out a rosey pink necklace that reassembled his own and handed it to Harumi. "I guess it's like a ''welcome to Konoha and thank you for accepting to train with me" gift. I hope you like it." he finished shyly

Harumi being shorter than all of us, went up to Naruto and gave him a huge grateful hug. "I love it Naruto. Thank you" she said muffled in his chest.

Anyone with a heart, couldn't help but smile.

Naruto helped her put the necklace on and said his goodbyes, giving Harumi one last hug and let us continue with our departure.

After 3 and a half hours of us leaving the village, a giant shuriken came at us or more namely, Harumi.

"chakra deflection jutsu!"

In an instant a wall of bright yellow chakra formed on her right side, deflecting the shuriken, sending it into the direction it came from.

We stopped running when we entered a clearing in the forest.

"LOOK FUJI, A LITTLE GIRL DEFLECTED YOUR GIANT SHURIKEN." a loud voice called from behind the trees

"I SEE THAT. WHAT SHALL WE DO ABOUT HER?"

"LETS KILL HER" both the voices said while still in the trees

"Dont be cowards. Show yourselves!" Yamato demanded

"As you wish..." the two voices said in unison.

Instantly two men stood before us. Both dressed in sound ninja attire with various piercings. One had a red skin tone the other a blue one.

"Now then. Shall we begin?" they both said in unison

_Perfect. This is exactly what we need._

The blue one disappeared and appeared right in front of Yamato, not giving us enough time to react.

"Let me see you dodge this!" he yelled

He punched Yamato square in the stomach, causing him to hump over in pain sending him a few inches back.

_Damn it!_

Just before he was able to retreat to the other side of the clearing, he punched him the same place he punched him, but with 10x more force, sending him back to the other side through 3 trees.

"Fuji!" the red one yelled looking back at his fallen comrade "how dare you..."

Yamato collapsed to the ground in pain.

The red one ran towards us, but was quickly stopped by Gai and I, while Harumi went to his assistance.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter ended badly. Soo sorryyy loves. You should review. (:<p>

Xoxo, Aliey.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own narutooo

Warnings: adult language, adult concepts

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: -<p>

*Kakashi's pov*

"Yamato, it seems like you're always getting the short end of the stick." Gai said while walking towards him

"Heh. Tell me about it. If it wasn't for Harumi, I'd probably be dead." he responded "how bad am I doc?" he asked painfully

Harumi smiled softly "not too bad, you'll be suffering from the pain caused by the bruise, but I'll take care of that"

"Can you travel, or do you need us to take a break here?" I asked

"I think I can travel. Just not as fast as we were, I feel like all my chakra's gone."

"There's a town not to far from here, when we reach we can rest at an inn there for the night." Harumi suggested

"GREAT IDEA HARUMI!" Gai yelled causing all the surrounding birds to fly away

/sweat drop

"Alright. From now on, Kakashi you will be the leader." Yamato said as he stood up with Harumi's aid.

"hn. Lets go, I don't wanna be ambushed by colorful people anymore." I said while jumping into the trees with everyone following suit

•3 hours later•

"well we made it." I said while walking through the entrance gates of a small town.

/wolf whistles

"look what we got guys, fresh meat"

"Do you think she's gonna be working at the new brothel?"

"I hope so, cause damn look at those hips."

I growled quietly as we walked through the main trail through the town.

"I'd sure like to pull on that long hair of hers, if you know what I mean"

I could see Harumi tense up more and more by each comment made. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or anger, or both.

"Men like that give all men a bad name." Yamato said trying to diminish the negative atmosphere forming

"Hn." Gai and I said in unison

We slowly but surely made our way through wolf whistle lane. After what seemed like years, we finally made it to borderline respectful inn.

_What is this place, whore city?_ I thought to myself as we casually walked into the inn.

"Hello. Welcome to Motel 69. What can I do for you four today?" a rather large man asked while having two women rubbing against him in minimal clothing.

"Uh...yes...we'd like a room with four beds please." Yamato requested

"Awh, sweetie. We only have bedrooms with 2 beds." one of the girls said while walking around the counter towards us. "But id be happy if you stayed in my sister's and I room tonight." she said, stating it almost directly to Harumi. Yes Harumi.

"Its not every day that we get an adorable girl staying in our inn." the other girl added

_Haha. You've got to be kidding me. _

"Adorable, Ren? More like fuckable."

_...wait, what?_

I looked over at Harumi, who could've easily been confused with a tomato.

"So, what do you say cutie?" the one who I assumed to be Ren asked.

"Im sorry...but no." Harumi answered quietly while still blushing immensely

"We'll just go ahead and take the bedroom with two beds, **please**." Yamato interrupted again trying to extinguish the flames of awkwardness.

"Hmph." the two girls said while pouting "fine, your room number is 38. Enjoy your stay." they finished in perfect unison

We silently walked through the hallways to our assigned room, most likely replaying everything that just happened.

*Harumi's pov*

_That was...different..._

We reached a room that had the number 38 on aged fusuma doors that lead to an aged room, with two well worn out beds, a small dresser, a small restroom and a closet barely big enough to fit a rat.

_Home sweet home. _I thought sarcastically.

"Since there's only two beds, we're gonna have to share. Kakashi and harumi can share since they've already been living with each other, so that leaves Gai and myself. Sound good?" Yamato said

We all nodded in agreement

"Gai and I are going to go find something worthy of being eaten. You guys just stay here and sit tight, and Harumi, try not to be hit on by lesbian twins." Kakashi smirked while following Gai out the door

"I'll try not to." I replied sarcastically

I looked over at Yamato, who was just laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling, Yamato Senpai?" I asked quietly

"I'm just fine, thank you Harumi." he replied just as quiet. "I see you've met Naruto. How did that go?" he asked with a smirkon his face.

I giggled lightly "It was certainly different. There's never a dull moment with him."

"Tell me about it. Either he's training his head off, or going on about ramen. Either way, he's a ball of energy." he responded laughing "I see he's already grown fond of you" he said pointing towards the necklace Naruto gave me "you agreed to train with him huh?" he asked

"well, I didn't really have a choice. He told me that he trained with you and kakashi, do you have any lifesaving tips for me?" I asked with a small smile

He laughed quietly. "Well, just stay on your toes. You never know what he'll do next."

"Ahhh, that's all the tips you have for me Yamato?" I asked pleadingly

"Haha, yep. That's just how unpredictable he is."

In the next 30 minutes, he explained and demonstrated his ghoul eyes, which I found hilarious. As we spoke more, who I thought to be a strict man, slowly became a funny, easy going guy who just happens to be a top shinobi.

"Lucys we're home!" yelled kakashi after entering the motel room.

"Good, I was starting to think that we were gonna starve to death." Yamato replied while getting ready to chow down as if he hasn't eaten a thing in a couple days.

"ha ha ha. Very funny Tenzo. Its hard finding restaurants without half naked women walking around in it." kakashi responded

"HARUMI, OH FAIR MAIDEN, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO FEED YOU SO YOU WONT OVER WORK THOSE DELICATE HANDS OF YOURS?" Gai yelled while handing me a bowl of ramen

"No thank you Gai Senpai." i replied kindly

After about 20 minutes of slurping and satisfied sounds, Yamato suggested that we all get some sleep from now. Which was near to impossible because of Gai's atomic snoring.

After Yamato and Gai fell asleep, I slowly cuddled up to Kakashi, or should I say, my heater.

* * *

><p>AN: hehe, they're staying in whore city, and the motel they're staying in us called motel 69. Get it? (;<p>

Review please!

Xoxo, Aliey. C:


	15. Chapter 14: I'll Carry You

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoooo.

Warnings: adult language

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: I'll carry you<p>

*Harumi's pov*

I woke up to the booming voices of three familiar shinobi. It took me a while to register what they were talking about: which happened to be me.

Me, wanting to be nosy, stayed still and pretended to remain asleep till I could pick up on the exact words that they allowed to escape their lips.

"So Kakashi, I see you and Harumi are getting close." Yamato stated

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean Yamato?" kakashi asked

"Well, nothing really. We're just waiting for the day that you two announce that you're getting married." Yamato replied between laughs

_...what?_

"Very funny Yamato. I doubt that will ever happen. And besides, I'm positive she's not interested in me in that way." kakashi replied with an uneasy tone

_But...i am..._

"Well, you never know until you try." Gai interrupted

"And what if I try, and she doesn't feel the same way?" kakashi asked shyly.

"Well by going off what you two looked like this morning, I'm pretty sure the feelings mutual. Although, it wouldn't hurt if you got to know her a little better." Yamato suggested

"I want to...but I guess I don't know how to start it off. Whenever i talk to her, its like my brain goes blank. I have no idea what to say or do, I'm afraid that I'll screw something up, and she'll think I'm an idiot." kakashi replied slowly

_I'd never think that way kakashi._

"You obviously haven't spoken to her enough kakashi. She's the last person on earth that would consider you to be an idiot. " Yamato said reassuringly.

_Thank you Yamato._

"...Yamato?" Kakashi asked quietly

"Yes Kakashi Senpai? What is it?"

"Do you think you could...put in a few good words for me...to Harumi?"

"Kakashi Senpai, I'm sure that's not necessary. But sure." he replied

"You know kakashi, there's a saying that a way to women's heart, is through gifts." Gai suggested

"What should I get her? I have no idea what she likes." kakashi replied sounding defeated

"Get her something small that reminds you of her. Then when you're giving it to her, explain to her why it reminds you of her but make sure its something sappy." Yamato suggested

Kakashi went silent as if he was thinking about my future gift

"Thanks you two. I could just hug you both right now." kakashi said sarcastically

"Ugh...no thanks Kakashi. Just make sure we're the first to know about the wedding." Yamato said

Figuring that the conversation was over, I started to 'wake' up by rolling over. I rolled over a few times too many and rolled directly off the bed.

"Owwwwwwwwww..." I whispered/yelled

I instantly heard three smirks come from behind me, almost simultaneously.

"Are you okay Harumi?" Kakashi asked with a hint of concern lined in his voice.

I quickly looked up, over the edge of the bed "I'm fine kakashi." I answered with a bright smile while blushing

Yamato smirked. "Lets go ahead and get ready to go." he said while putting his sandals on.

*Kakashi's pov*

'get her something that reminds you of her.'

_What in the world reminds me of Harumi? _I asked myself while traveling through the trees for what seemed to be years.

Yamato and Harumi exchanged some words, after which he gave the signal to stop.

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"There's three people heading straight for us, one of which has a large amount of chakra." Harumi answered

A few moments later, two men and a girl stood before us, wearing identical outfits.

The girl snickered loudly "this is who boss sent us after? A bunch of lowly leaf ninja? Psh, lets get this over with boys."

"Hai." the two boys said in unison.

"how about we divide and conquer. I take the two in the front, Haido you take the girl, and Haidu you take the guy in the far back." the girl suggested to her teammates who responded with a nod.

"Don't allow them to separate us, stay as close to each other as possible." Yamato ordered

One of the males disappeared and reappeared behind Harumi. He attempted to hit her with a jutsu that resembled chidori, but she easily dodged it. He followed right after her, causing her to go deeper into the forest to escape his attacks.

_Please be careful Harumi._

I looked around to see only the other male and I was remaining.

_So much for staying together huh Yamato._

The one I assumed to be Haidu came straight towards me with a large kantana that was charged with chakra.

With ease, I deflected the sword, causing it to go flying out of his hands leaving him completely vulnerable. Taking advantage of such a moment, I weaved a few signs and used chidori on him which almost immediately ended his life.

"Wood style: wood labyrinth" I heard in the distance. I went towards the voice to see Yamato and guy unharmed and a pretty beat up girl in a wood cage.

"You two okay?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Hai, senpai. Where's Harumi-"

"She's most likely dead. Haido is a lot stronger than he seems, he's just as strong as the guy in the green jump suit." the girl in the cage answered "the moment she got separated from you guys, she locked in her destiny."

_...no..._

"well see about that." Gai retorted

"Yes we will. And once we do, all of you along with the girl, will die right where you stand."

A few moments after she uttered those words, a big blur came crashing through the 4 or 5 trees, leaving their body completely limp on the forest floor.

After a few seconds, we identified him as the one who went after Harumi.

Yamato smirked. "See, what you don't know is Harumi is just as strong if not stronger than the guy in the green suit, not to mention her speed and reflexes. It was a bad idea for you to underestimate her. Next time, don't sent your teammates off to die."

The girl was speechless.

A few moments later, a severely injured Harumi appeared.

"Harumi Sama, are you alright?" Yamato asked while going over to her

_No...I can't lose another person. _

"I-" at that moment she collapsed to the ground, coughing up large amounts of blood.

"Harumi!" I exclaimed running over to her

"Try and breathe slowly Harumi." Yamato said while trying to aid her "you're losing a lot of blood. Harumi, We're going to bring you back to the village." Yamato continued while getting prepared to help her to her feet

"No!" she yelled with a raspy voice "I don't want to be the reason why we don't complete the mission."

"We're not going to allow you to go on with the mission, if anything, once you've healed we can try again." Yamato ordered

"But I-"

"No Harumi! We're not just going to sit around and let you put your life in more danger than it already is. We're bring you back to the village whether you like it or not." I said bluntly

Everyone seemed taken back by my sudden outburst, but over a few seconds their expressions softened

"Kakashi and Yamato are right. We're not going to allow you to go on with the mission. We're doing this with your best interests at heart, Harumi." Gai said softly

A few streams of tears rolled down her scratched up face.

"Harumi..." I began "what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry you guys" she said starting to shake "I must...seem weak to all of you."

"You know that's not true, Harumi. This can happen to any shinobi, don't beat yourself up about it. All you're going to be worrying about is getting to the hospital, alright?" Yamato said quietly

She slowly nodded her head yes

"Can you walk?" I asked

She nodded her head no slightly.

"I'll carry you then." I said while crouching in front of her to allow her to get onto my back

She slowly wrapped her delicate injured arms around my neck, and her small legs around my waist.

"We'll travel twice as fast. We have to." I said while getting up

"Hai." Yamato and Gai replied

"Lets go." I said while jumping into the trees with everyone following suit, leaving the rouge ninja behind in her wooden cage.

_I hope all three of you burn in hell. _

*Yamato's pov*

I looked over to Kakashi and the limp figure on his back.

_What on earth did that guy do to her? Now I'm gonna have to deal with lady tsunade. I just hope harumi's okay though..._ I thought

I started to focus more on Kakashi's expression: upset, and worried.

_He must care for her a lot...lady tsunade did well to have him be her guide. _

FF 3 HRS

"We're back." I said exhausted.

"I'll check Harumi into the hospital, you two go explain to lady tsunade what happened. " Kakashi commanded

Gai and I nodded in agreement.

Upon seeing our agreement, Kakashi teleported himself and Harumi to the hospital.

"He cares about her so much, she's obviously in good hands." Gai commented behind me

I nodded "that's for sure. Well lets go report to lady tsunade. Get ready to be yelled at." I said heading towards the hokages building

* * *

><p>AN: ahhh. This chapter has so much packed into it! I'm sorry if its a little overwhelming. :( Review! C:<p>

Xoxo, Aliey.


	16. Chapter 15: I'm Glad You're Okay

Disclaimer: I don't own narutoooo.

Warnings: adult language

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: I'm glad you're okay<p>

*Kakashi's pov*

I ran up to the checkin counter of the hospital and ordered that someone check on Harumi, now.

After seeing her bring carried away, and being denied entrance into her room, I had no other choice than to wait in the waiting room.

_Please be okay. Please please please be okay. Please god, let her be okay._

After what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality was about 2 hours, a nurse appeared from the bright hallway of the hospital, heading towards me.

_Please be good news._

"Kakashi Hatake?" she asked

I nodded yes.

"you're able to see Harumi now. She has a few broken ribs, a broken finger, multiple scratches that some required stitches, and a few bruises. She would've died from blood loss if you hadn't taken the action you did. Despite all of that, we expect her to make a fast recovery." she explained to me with a reassuring voice

"Thank you." I said letting out a sigh of relief.

I followed the nurse back into Harumi' room, to see her sound asleep, with multiple bandages on her.

"She'll be able to leave in about 1 more hour, we just have to finish running a few tests to make sure her vitals are stable." the nurse informed me as she was walking out of the room

I let out another sigh of relief as I sat down in a chair near her bed. I worriedly ran my fingers through my slightly dirty hair.

"I'm glad she's okay." a familiar voice said from the doorway

I looked up to see Yamato standing there with a small smile across his face, holding a few flowers which I assumed would be for Harumi.

"These are for Harumi. Just so she won't feel bad for making us return home early." he said while placing them on the bed side table "are you okay though Kakashi?"

I looked up at him as soon as he ended the question, trying to figure out the answer myself.

"...I don't think i am...Yamato." I said looking back down

"Why is that?" he asked while pulling a chair closer and sitting in it

" I just...I'm afraid she'll get hurt, worse than she is now. I can't live through losing another person, especially her."

"Tell her that then. I know it might seem like it won't help, but once you tell her, knowing that she knows how you feel will take some of that stress away. Although, im sure just sitting down one day, and talking to her, getting to know her a little better, will help." Yamato suggested

I looked over at Harumi, who looked as peaceful as ever.

"Its hard for me to open up like that to people Yamato." I replied quietly, while still looking over at Harumi

"I figured. Think of it this way Kakashi, in order to protect her, you have to let her know how you feel about her, which means opening up to her. Let your will to protect her be your incentive to open up to her." he responded "on that thought, I'm gonna go. You think about what you want her to know first, and just start out with that." he added while walking out of the hospital room

"Yamato" I said before he left

"Huh? Yeah Kakashi?" he said turning around in the doorway

" Thank you." I said quietly

He simply nodded and walked out of the hospital room, closing the door behind him.

After a few moments of thinking about what Yamato said, and what I'll open up to Harumi about first, a finally saw the soft movements from Harumi as she slowly started to wake up.

_And the angel returns to earth._

*Harumi's pov*

_What happened? _I asked myself

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright white room with a large window that allowed all the reds and oranges of the setting sun flood in.

"Hey there." a familiar smooth voice greeted beside me

I slowly turned my head to an exhausted looking Kakashi, who apparently had a smile on his face.

"Kakashi." I said weakly with a small smile

"How are you feeling?" he asked while tucking a loose strand of hair behind my right ear.

"Like a bus ran over me a couple times." I said quietly

He chuckled quietly "well. I'm glad you're okay eeper."

I smiled brightly at the nickname he's given me.

"We have to talk tonight. Or when you feel up for it." he said while looking down

"Okay. About what?" I asked worriedly

"Oh. Nothing bad. I just wanna talk." he replied warmly

I nodded my head slightly.

I looked over Kakashi's shoulder and saw a bouquet of pink and white lilys.

"Who's are those from?" I asked happily

He looked behind himself. "Oh, they're from Yamato. He stopped by a few minutes ago."

"That's sweet of him." I said smiling

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Harumi?"

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly

"...At the moment, no I'm not. But hopefully, after we talk tonight, I will be."

I studied him for a few moments, and smiled in response.

_I wonder what he wants to talk to me about..._

*Kakashi's pov*

breaking the comfortable silence, the hospital room door opened swiftly to Lady Tsunade.

"Ah, you're awake Harumi." she said quietly

After closing the door, she came over to Harumi's bed and took a seat on the side of it.

"Yamato and Gai already explained to me what happened" she began "they also explained to me that you objected to coming back to the village early. Harumi, why would you ever object that, especially since your life depended on it?" she asked seriously although concerned

Harumi took a few moments to think "I didn't want to be the reason why the mission didn't get completed, Lady Tsunade. Back in Kumogakure ANBU members are-"

"I don't care what they did back in Kumogakure. You're in Konoha now, yes you're an ANBU member, but you're still human. We're not going to allow you to push yourself farther than necessary, whether you object it or not." She interrupted bluntly "Despite all that's happened today, i still want you four to do this mission. In two months time though. Until those two months, all four of you are on medical leave." she paused "on another note, Harumi, i heard you agreed to train with Naruto, correct?" she asked

Harumi smiled slightly "that's right." she answered proudly

"I couldn't have chosen a better sensei then you to help him train. You're allowed to leave now, as soon as you get home i want you to get into bed" she said while getting up "Kakashi, pamper her, will you?" she commanded with a sly smile

"I plan on it, Lady Tsunade." i replied lazily

She nodded in acknowledgement and left the room.

I looked over at Harumi and smiled through my mask. "Well, i get we should get going." i suggested

"Right." she answered quietly with a smile.

She attempted to get out of the bed, but I stopped her. I swiftly grabbed the lilies from off the bed side table, jumped into the hospital bed with her, and poofed us over to our shared apartment.

I opened the quickly, picked up the confused Harumi next to me bridal style, being careful of her injuries.

A small squeak came from her as she grabbed onto my clothes tightly.

"Don't worry Harumi, I won't drop you." I told her reassuringly.

I carefully walked her into her bedroom, and placed her onto her bed.

After which, I placed the lilies next to said bed.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. If you need anything...just yell my name or something." I said lazily while looking over at her

She rolled over onto her side, and looked up at me with brown strands of hair covering her bright blue green eyes.

"But I don't wanna be in bed." she said immaturely while pouting slightly

My heart instantly warmed at the sight as I walked over to her

"I know. But you need your rest. And besides, I don't want Lady Tsunade to kill me." I said dreading the latter thought

She giggled quietly

_That laugh...makes everything seem brighter _

I leaned down to give her a swift kiss on the forehead and lingered there for a few moments.

Just as I was about to back away, a small hand gently pulled me back down onto sweet soft lips. Without hesitation I returned the kiss with as much passion and force I received.

_Damn this mask._

After a few more moments of utter bliss, I pulled away looked down at a blushing Harumi.

I gently cupped her right cheek, and rubbed my thumb over it slightly, feeling the warmth it was radiating due to her blushing.

"Get some rest Harumi." I said giving her one more kiss as I left to go take a well needed shower.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought this chapter was incredibly cute. Then you got Yamato being dr. Phil in there. :3 I think this is my favorite chapter so far.<p>

Review please, it makes Harumi and Kakashi happy. C:

Xoxo, Aliey


	17. Chapter 16: 1 Extra Large Ramen 2 Medium

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutooo.

Chapter 16: 1 Extra Large Ramen bowl, 2 medium

*Harumi's pov*

I laid in my bed under 2 or 3 sheets, still shivering. My heater is never here when I need him.

_I wonder what he wants to talk to me about._ I thought, thinking about worse case scenarios that most likely would never happen

The squeaking of the faucet brought me out of my scenario crazed mind.

Kakashi slowly walked into his bedroom, but didn't face the direction of my room, namely because he didn't have his mask on.

_What on earth is he hiding behind that mask?_ I thought visualizing what he might look like

After a few minutes, he emerged from his bed room, with a mask on, in a plain white shirt, and yellow boxers with the leaf symbol all over it.

I giggled lightly at the sight.

He smirked "what's so funny? You're only jealous because you don't have a pair of these." he said pointing to his boxers goofily

"That's so true." I said laughing, scooting over so he can lay down next to me

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" he asked already knowing the answer

I laid my head on his chest, and nodded my head no slightly.

He sighed "what am I going to do with you Harumi?" he asked while rubbing my back gently

I looked up at him smiling.

Just as he was about to say something, a loud knock came from the front door.

"You've got to be kidding me." he said while getting up to go greet the visitor.

I followed him out the room and stood in the hallway, and to our surprise, it was a familiar blond standing at our door, with a few to-go bags from Ichirakus ramen.

*Kakashi's pov*

_Naruto?_

"HEY KAKASHI SENSEI." he yelled looking down at my boxers "nice delicates." he smirked

He looked passed my shoulder and saw Harumi standing in the hallway.

"Hey there Harumi Sensei." he said quietly while walking inside

"Naruto, what are you-?"

"I came by to check on Harumi sensei. Yamato told me what happened, and I was a little worried...I brought some ramen just in case you two were hungry!" he explained

Harumi walked over to Naruto, and gave him a warm embrace, which after a moments hesitation, he returned.

"im sorry for worrying you Naruto." she said retreating from their hug.

"Don't worry about Harumi Sensei." he said with his grin that would light up any dark room

She replied with a smile just as bright.

_They're as much as they are alike, as different._

"LETS CHOW DOWN ON THIS RAMEN." Naruto said heading towards the dining room.

Harumi and I looked at each other, and smiled following Naruto to the dining room.

He already set out the three bowls of ramen, two medium and a large which I assumed would be for him.

"Tabemono o arigato." we said in unison.

Instantly Naruto slurped as much noodles as he humanly can.

"So Harumi Sensei" he began between slurps "what are you gonna teach me?" he asked enthusiastically

She thought for a few moments "to be honest Naruto, I have no idea. I've never been someone's sensei." She replied sounding disappointed in herself

"I'm sure you'll come up with something Harumi." I said reassuringly

She smiled in response.

"Wellll" Naruto began after finishing his bowl of ramen in record time "are you by any chance familiar with sage mode?"

"Yes I am, why?" She responded

"are you able to enter it?" he asked with his enthusiasm growing each second

She slowly nodded her head yes.

"THATS SO COOL. WHAT ARE YOU A SAGE OF? I CAN ENTER TOAD SAGE MODE." he exclaimed letting his enthusiasm escape.

She smiled brightly "I'm a dragon sage."

Naruto flipped out going on about how that's awesome and how she should teach him.

"Do you think we can train using sage mode Harumi sensei?" he asked after getting himself under control

"I don't see why not Naruto." she responded with a warm smile

"YA HEAR THAT KAKASHI SENSEI. IM GONNA MASTER SAGE MODE." he said climbing onto the table. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye.

"That's great Naruto, now get off the table." I said calmly

"Oh right. Sorry."

FF 2 HRS

"Pssst. Kakashi Sensei." Naruto attempted to whisper, but failed

I sighed loudly "Yes Naruto? What is it?"

"Do you and" he gestured to Harumi from behind his hand, which made it all the more obvious "go out?"

"...its not important Naruto." I responded in an uneasy tone

Naruto slumped back into his seat, finishing the rest of Harumi's ramen.

"Well Harumi sensei, Kakashi sensei, I think its time for me to leave. I'm going on a date tomorrow with Sakura and I wanna have as much energy as I can." Naruto said giving his trademark grin while standing up and stretching

"Now Naruto, are you sure its a date?" I asked slyly, causing his grin to disappear.

"Well...she says it's not a date...but I think it is!" he responded with his grin returning as he spoke the latter part "hey Harumi sensei, have you met Sakura yet?"

"Nope, not yet. So far I've only met you, Iruka and...some other friends of Kakashi." she answered while lowering her voice towards the end of her response

"What about Sai?" he asked being oblivious to her sudden quietness

She took a moment to think, making sure she didn't forget about anyone she met "no, I don't think I have."

"ALRIGHT! I'll introduce you to both of them tomorrow." he responded heading towards the front door. Before leaving he gave Harumi a swift hug and commented about how she smells like strawberries, and how she's too short.

_No she's not. She perfect._

"Bye Harumi, Kakashi sensei!" he yelled while running down the stairs.

"Bye Naruto!" we both said to his disappearing figure.

"I was starting to think he'd never leave." I said letting out a sigh of relief while heading towards the couch to sit next to Harumi.

She giggled lightly while heading towards the kitchen. I slowly creeped up behind her, to find her cleaning up the atomic mess Naruto left behind. I gently wrapped my arms around her.

She gasped at the action, not knowing I was behind her, but after a moment of hesitation, leaned back into my arms.

"do you still want to talk Kakashi?" she asked quietly

I took a moment to think about it "yes please. If you're willing to." I responded just as quietly.

She slowly turned around in my arms to look up at me "well of course I do heater. But first, I need to take a shower." she gave me a swift kiss, and freed herself from my arms and headed towards the restroom.

_I think I'm falling in love..._

After a few moments of thinking about how blessed I was to be in the company of an angel, I headed towards my bedroom.

I sat on the edge of my bed thinking of ways of how I was going to start our 'talk.'

_'Harumi I'm falling in love with you.' nah, too blunt. 'harumi you're the flower of light in my field of darkness.' nah, too cheesy. 'Harumi, don't eveeeeeeeeeer leave me. I neeeeeeeed you.' no. That's just...creepy. GAH! Come on Kakashi, you are the copy ninja, you've dealt with life or death situations, this should seem like a walk in the park. But what if I screw up. You won't! Just do what Yamato said, you can do it._

"I can do it." I told myself aloud. _I can tell Harumi I love her, and finally...open up to somebody. _

The squeaking of the faucet dragged me back into reality. I waited patiently for the woman I'm about to confess to.

_You can do this Kakashi._

After a few moments, a light knock grabbed me from my pep talk thoughts, and conjured up the worst of worst case scenarios.

_I can't do this. I'm gonna screw up, im going to ruin everything. _

"Kakashi, are you okay?" a quiet voice asked from behind my doors

I mentally gave myself a kick in the butt, and slid open the doors to a small, flush faced, dressed in black shorts and a pink tank top, strawberry scented Harumi. Said angel had a beaming smile on her face that reflected in her gorgeous eyes.

_That smile. Those eyes._

"Kakashi?" a worried voice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts

"Huh? Yes Harumi?"

"Do you still want to talk?" she asked quietly

"oh, of course." I said quietly, moving from the doorway allowing her to enter.

She sat on the edge of the bed, and watched me as I pulled a chair closer to her.

_Please, don't let me screw this up._

My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. My hands started to get clammy. My breathing became short and shallow.

All those symptoms were stopped when Harumi smiled at me warmly, reminding me of why I was doing this.

"Take your time Kakashi." she said reassuringly

I nodded, taking a few more seconds to plan out what I was going to say. "Remember the question you asked me about why I wore a mask?" I asked shakily

She nodded her head yes slightly.

"Well. Do you still want to know why?"

"Of course I do, but only if you're comfortable telling me."

I took a minute to figure out if I was comfortable telling her, because I wasn't sure myself.

I nodded my head yes, looking up into her gorgeous blue green eyes.

"I wear a mask because...i want to hide from people...I want to hide my emotions from everyone...sometimes even myself..." I paused looking up at her making sure I can go on, what I assumed to be a yes, I continued my explanation "the last time I didn't wear a mask in front of people, was right before my father took his own life. Over 15 years ago. I...i used a mask to hide my sadness...my fear...I...I didn't want people to know I was affected by his death...but everyday...i wonder why be left me...alone." I was clenching my fists so hard, to the point that my knuckles were white. "That was the first person I lost... That's why Harumi I refuse to lose you...i think...i think I'm falling in love with you but I'm afraid, as soon as I do... I'll lose you..."

I felt warm streams of water slowly climb down my face. Soon after, I felt small fingers wiping them away. I looked up to see a smiling Harumi before me.

"You're not going to lose me Kakashi." she smiled "I promise."

I looked into her eyes to try and find a hint of dishonesty. It wasn't present. She was sincere.

"How do you know?" I asked her shakily

"Because I never break promises Kakashi. I'll do everything I can to keep my promise to you. That in itself is a promise." she said with a beaming smile

I smiled slightly.

"So, Kakashi. Can you please, take off your mask, for me?" she asked quietly

I hesitated. But slowly pulled down my mask and looked down.

She gently raised my head and lifted off my forehead protector, and looked upon my newly exposed skin with curiosity. She slowly inched closer, and gently placed her lips on mine.

_They're so soft. _

Sadly she pulled away. I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too Kakashi." she responded with a delayed reaction

She hugged me tightly, waiting for me to return the favor, which I did.

"Thank you...Harumi."

She pulled away from me smiling.

"Thank you Kakashi" she replied

"For what Harumi?" I asked confused.

"For opening up to me. I'm glad that you're able to trust me. It makes me feel...happy."

"Happy? Aren't you happy already?"

"You make me happier silly." she looked over at the clock "we should get some sleep. Tomorrow, you're gonna introduce me to more people." she finished smiling

I nodded my head in agreement and climbed into bed with her. She cuddled up to me, falling asleep almost immediately.

"I think I **am** in love with you Harumi." I whispered into her strawberry scented hair

AN: this is my longest chapterrrrr. But its the cutest in my opinion. Strawberry is my favorite smell btw. Review. C:

Xoxo, Aliey.


	18. Chapter 17: First Impressions

Warning: Adult Language

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutooooo.

Chapter 17: First Impressions

*Harumi's pov*

I woke up noticing that the warmth that was surrounding me the night before, was again missing. Almost instantly, I remembered the events that unfolded last night.

_Last night...he's more handsome than I thought he would be._

I looked over to the clock which read 9:25. Lazily, I pushed myself out of bed, ignoring the pain that greeted me because of my sudden movements.

I sniffed the air a couple times, smelling a faint scent of food, which gave me more incentive to get out of the bedroom. That and to find my missing heater.

I emerged from the room to be greeted by a cold gust of hair, and the faint humming of a familiar man. I creeped around the corner to see Kakashi standing at the stove, making breakfast: without his mask on.

_How adorable!_ I yelled mentally.

Going into stealth mode, I got low to the ground and basically crawled over to the figure that was hunched over the stove.

Me, being completely oblivious didn't notice that the man I was crawling over to, was no longer in front of the stove, but instead behind me watching me make a complete fool of myself. And didn't stop me from doing so.

"I hope that's not how you act on missions that require spying." he said between laughs, causing himself to laugh more

I sweat dropped thinking about how I must've looked to him.

"How long have you been there, Kakashi?" I asked rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

He crouched to my level, and planted a short but passionate kiss on my lips. "Long enough." he replied with a gorgeous smile

Not having enough self control, I pulled him by his shirt, colliding his lips into mine. In the process, unintentionally causing him to fall on top of me, leaving us sprawled on the ground, faces only centimeters apart, and no intention of moving from our current places, no matter how awkward it may seem.

_We're so close..._

He smiled slyly, as if he read my mind.

A few moments later, the worst sound emitted from the living room: a knock.

*Kakashi's pov*

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

_You've got to be kidding me..._

I reluctantly left my place on top of Harumi, and walked over to the door growing more and more irritated at each knock that rang through my ears.

I waited till Harumi regained her composure and took a seat in the dining room, while grabbing a spare mask and slipping it on.

I opened my door widely to see an unwanted person standing before me...

"Genma." I said with utter disgust

"Kakashi! You finally opened the door for me without having me beg for it." he said with a wide grin walking into the house as if he's welcome

He looked around. After a few moments his eyes locked on a figure in the dining room.

_Damn it._

"Well hello there." he greeted in a sultry voice

Harumi looked up quickly at him, examining him for a few seconds. "Hello." she said pleasantly with a light smile

"You must be Harumi." Genma continued, taking a seat at the dining table.

_Dear god, stop me from killing this man._

"Right. And you must be...?" she asked, waiting for him to finish the sentence

"Genma." he said with a sly smile "you know you really are a beauty as everyone sa-"

"What do you need Genma?" I interrupted nearing my boiling point.

"Hn? Oh Lady Tsunade wanted to see the both of you, but we have enough time to sit and cha-"

"Harumi, go get dressed please." I commanded quietly, peering at Genma.

I waited for Harumi to disappear into her room to confront Genma.

"Don't even try it Genma."

"Ahh, try what Kakashi?" he replied cooly

Losing myself control I hit the table causing the spoons and forks to fly off "Damn it Genma. I swear if you even so much as look at Harumi, I'll beat your ass right then and ther-" I halted when I felt a small warm hand on my stomach. I turned around to see Harumi looking up at me warmly causing all traces of anger to melt away.

"I'll talk to him Kakashi, just go get dressed, okay?" she said warmly

I nodded slightly, ashamed of how I was acting. I slowly walked over to my bedroom.

*Harumi's pov*

I watched as Kakashi walked into his bedroom, until an unfamiliar voice broke my thoughts.

"So, what kind of girl are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I mean, are you willing to have some extra fun on the side?" Genma elaborated

I took a few moments to make sure I heard him correctly. After confirming it, I walked closer to him and lowered to his eye level.

Now eye to eye I smiled mischievously.

"Let me make something very clear to you," I began in a stern voice "I will never do anything that would hinder my relationship with kakashi, especially with someone like you. So here's a tip: stop while you're ahead, so you don't make a fool out of yourself. Understood?"

He was silent.

I backed away and smiled sweetly.

"Good. Now that we're on the same page, you can go ahead and leave. I'm sure we can get to the hokages office by ourselves." I said opening up the front door so he can leave.

"Hn. Like I can't get better girls anyways." he whispered defeated

As I was closing the door, I heard a quiet "Thank you."

I turned around, walked over to Kakashi, pulled down his mask to reveal a perfectly chiseled face, and gave him a gentle kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, requiring me to go on my tippy toes.

*Kakashi's pov*

I hesitated for a moment after my mind registered harumi's warm soft lips on my own. Going into devine bliss, I kissed back with all the bottled up passion I had for her, slowly wrapping my arms around her small curved waist, closing up the space that separated us seconds prior.

I smiled against her lips when she slipped off my headband which made a clatter noise as it landed onto the ground. Moments later she ran her delicate fingers through my hair gently, sending me into a frenzy.

_If I keep this up... I don't think I'll be able to control myself. Does she have any idea what she's doing to me?_

Harumi gently licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Wanting to tease her, I denied it, earning a moan of defeat to vibrate on our lips. To make up for my past action, I cupped her perfect ass and picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist.

A few moments later, we reluctantly separated for some well needed air.

_That was...amazing._

She smiled brightly and rubbed her cute button nose against mine, gazing into my mismatched eyes.

"You're absolutely amazing, Harumi." I whispered only centimeters away from her lips causing her to shiver slightly

"Not as much as you are Kashi-kun." she responded in an sultry though innocent voice "we should probably get going, Tsunade-Sama might suspect something." she said unwrapping her legs from around me, hopping down gracefully.

She picked up my nearly forgotten headband and retied it for me while planting sweet small kisses on my chin. She gave me one last kiss before pulling up my mask.

Grasping onto my hand with her small one, she dragged me out of our shared apartment with me in my dazed state of bliss.

FF 20 MIN.

Standing outside Tsunade-Samas office door, we could easily hear her yelling at Konohamaru for graffiting up a fence. Moments later we saw a mischievous looking Konohamaru waltzing out of hokage-samas office.

I poked my head into the doorway with my aloof smile showing in my one visible eye.

She sighed loudly, "Is Harumi with you?"

"Hai, Hokage Sama" I responded

"Both of you come in." she said looking through stacks of paperwork.

After Harumi and I sat in front of her seat she took in a deeeeeep breath.

"I called you two in here just to see how you're both doing as roommates. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be doing this, but sadly, its required of me. So I'm gonna ask you a series of questions, that I want you both to answer honestly. These first few questions are just the basics about your roommate, I'll expect Kakashi to answer first, then you after Harumi." she paused waiting for our consent."How old is your roommate?"

"24." "29".

"Whats your roommates favorite food?"

"Miso soup and egg plant." "Miso soup and egg plant."

"Does your roommate have any siblings?"

"Yes, 2." "Nope."

"Alright. That's it for the basics questions. Describe your roommates personality in three words."

"Sweet, silly, innocent." "Caring, funny, aaaand amazing." I looked over at Harumi and smiled lightly which was returned with a smile 10x brighter

"Ahem. On to the last section. Are you attracted to your roommate?"

"Yes very much so." "Yes" I looked over at Harumi from the corner of my eye, to find that she was blushing.

_Why does that turn me on...?_

"Are you sexually attracted to your roommate?"

"..." "..."

"someone answer the question!"

"Yes...I'm sexually attracted to Harumi." "and I'm sexually attracted to Kakashi."

"Last question, would you like to remain as roommates even after the assigned time?"

"Yes" "yes, id love to."

"Alright. Thank you. I'm sorry if they were blunt, but I figured you're both mature enough to handle them. You're both dismissed." she said going back to her paperwork

"Arigato Tsunade Sama." Harumi and I said in unison.

"Wait! Kakashi, I want you to stay. Harumi if you could, please leave for now." she said just as we were about to exit.

Harumi nodded in response, and gave me a warm smile before leaving the room.

I looked over to lady tsunade.

_What in the world does she want with me?_

AN: whoo! Got a little heated huh. Well sort of. C: I loved how Harumi went all down to business with Genma.

Anyways, review. (:

Xoxo, Aliey.


	19. Chapter 18: Enter! Naruto's Entourage!

Disclaimer: Adult Language

Chapter 18: Enter! Naruto's Entourage!

*Harumi's pov*

_I wonder what lady tsunade wants with Kakashi._ I thought, walking through the hallways of the hokage's building.

I just barely exited the hokages building when I saw a familiar blond running up to me, along with three other people, two being dragged by their arms, then the other being slumped over the blond's right shoulder.

_Oh my goodness..._

"HEY HARUMI SENSEI! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOME PEOPLE." he exclaimed running towards me

He finally reached me, and dropped everyone he had with him, including the one on his shoulder, to give me a tight hug.

A choir of moans and groans came from said people who were now sprawled on the ground.

"How are ya, Harumi Sensei? Where's Kakashi Sensei?" he asked looking around him

" I'm fine Naruto. He's talking to Lady Tsunade about something, I'm not sure what though."

"Say, Naruto. This is really troublesome. I'm sure she's busy enough, how about you introduce us to her some other time?" A lazy voice suggested from the ground

"Shuddup Shikamaru. Harumi Sensei isn't busy enough for me, isn't that right Sensei?" Naruto asked with his bright grin.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously "hehe, sure Naruto."

The three young shinobi rose from the ground, towering over me, like everyone else.

I mentally sweat dropped. _Why __**am**__ I so short?_

"Sensei, this is Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru. Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, this is Harumi Sensei. SHE'S IN THE ANBU BLACK OPS." he introduced pointing to the respective person.

They all bowed politely.

"Its a pleasure to meet you three." I said with a warm smile

"You guys! Tell her how awesome I am!" Naruto commanded while looking prideful, waiting for his praise

Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru all sweat dropped. Sakura actually took the liberty to smack him in the back of the head.

"You baka! That's not how you act in front of a sensei!"

She went on rambling about how he should get himself together and act accordingly.

I looked over to the two remaining boys who both looked interesting in their own way.

"While we're waiting for those two to settle their differences, how about you tell me more about yourselves?" I suggested walking over to a bench.

The two boys nodded, and followed suit, each sitting on either side of me.

"What would you like to know about us?" Sai asked with a emotionless voice

"let's start off with Rank, Age, your favorite hobby and one thing you dislike." I replied to both of them smiling

"Well, I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm a chunnin, I'm 16 years old. I like to sleep and watch clouds. And I hate doing things." he said lazily with his arms crossed behind his head.

I giggled lightly at his laziness "well Shikamaru, when did you become a chunnin?"

"Around 12. I was the only one of Konoha 11 to become a chunin." he replied proudly "when did you get into the ANBU Harumi Sama?"

"When I was around 14." i replied quietly

"That's troublesome."

"Did they actually send you on S ranked missions?" Sai asked jumping

"Sadly, yes. But i guess i got used to them over time." i replied smiling "you're turn Sai. Tell me about yourself."

"I'm 17. I'm apart of the ANBU. I enjoy drawing. And I hate dango." he said plainly

"How long have you been in the ANBU?" I asked curiously

"I was...raised into it." he replied quietly.

"Shikamaru! Your mom is looking for you!" a girl with blond hair yelled from down the street.

"Troublesome... It was nice meeting you Harumi Sama. Bye Sai." He said bowing followed by walking off lazily.

"Bye Shikamaru!" I yelled at his shrinking figure.

I looked over at Sai, who appeared to be in deep thought.

_Should I ask him what he's thinking about...?_

After mentally battling myself, I asked: "What are you thinking about, Sai?"

He looked over startled, as if no one has ever asked him such a question.

"Well I-"

"Harumi Sensei! Sakura and I have to go. We'll meet up with you some other time. Bye Sai!" Naruto said running off

"It was nice meeting you Harumi Sama." she said with a quick bow

I looked over at Sai, who grew quiet again.

_He seems so...distant._

"Hey Sai, are you hungry?" I asked with a warm smile.

"...A little. Why?" he asked still lost in thought

"You wanna get something to eat?" I asked sweetly "then , you can tell me what you were thinking about."

He took a moment to think. "I can't think of any where that sells momen tofu." he finally replied

"I can make it for you then." I replied smiling slightly

He looked over to me, a little shocked "really?" he asked in disbelief

"Yep. My mom and I used to make it all the time when I was little. Come on, you can help me make it." I said pulling him up towards the apartment Kakashi and I shared.

FF 30 MIN.

I gently placed a plate of freshly made momen tofu in front of Sai, who still had a look of disbelief: the same look he maintained as he helped me prepare it.

"Sai" I said knocking him out of his thinking state "are you alright?"

He simply nodded and started eating his tofu, at first slowly, but as time passed, he looked a lot like Naruto who had a bowl of ramen sitting in front of him.

After a few minutes of chewing, and a couple seconds, I heard a faint "thank you" come from sai.

"For what?" I asked curiously, placing the plates into the sink

"For this..."

I laughed slightly "there's no reason to thank me Sai. You helped me make it, besides i-"

"Not for that. Thank you for...being my company." he said quietly

I looked at him sadly "you don't have to thank me for that either Sai."

He nodded. "I'm sorry though" he said quietly

"For what?"

"For not speaking or telling you about myself."he answered

"Its fine silly, I'll tell you what, once each week we'll make momen tofu, and reveal one secret to each other, instead of just spilling our life stories at once." I suggested smiling brightly

"I...I'd like that Harumi Sama." he said with a small smile

_Is that a smile?_

I nodded. "I'll go first. I used to eat dirt when I was a kid."

He snickered "I used to eat grass AND dirt." he said triumphantly

I giggled lightly.

"Remind me not to ask you to cook anything for me." I said between giggles

He laughed slightly.

"I better go." he said rising from the dining table

"Alright. Be careful grass eater." I said with a smile

"You too dirt eater." he responded walking out the door and closing it.

_It breaks my heart to see him be so distant from everyone..._

I headed towards the restroom to take a well needed shower.

_Where is Kakashi?_

*Kakashi's pov; back to where lady tsunade asked him to stay behind*

_What did I do now? What does she want with me? _I asked myself sitting back down in a chair before her desk.

"Don't worry Kakashi, you're not in trouble. I just want to see how you're doing **personally **with Harumi, and to inform you about a mission you have tomorrow." she said as if she read my thoughts. "Have either one of you opened up to each other yet?" she asked bluntly

"Well, I guess you can say yes. She told me about her sister, and her dad. But none of the details, just the bare outline. Then I told her about Obito, Rin, Minato, and my father, and why I wear my mask, and...that I might be falling in love with her. I plan on opening up to her about more things sooner or later Tsunade Sama. Forgive me, but why do you ask?"

"believe it or not, but she's just as clammed up as you are. I purposely put you two together, hoping that you'd open up to each other. Which is obviously going according to plan. But I never planned on you falling in love with her, how did she respond when you told her?" she asked getting more interested in the gossip

"She...said that she's falling in love with me too." I answered having a smile form lightly on my lips.

"That's cute Kakashi. I'm happy for the both of you. Have you two...ya know...done anything?" she asked in a low whisper

"Er...we...just kissed..." I responded having a light blush formed

"That's it? Geez, you two are boring, I'd think the copy ninja would've tried something by now. Anyways, I guess I'll go head and tell you about your mission. Its B ranked, and we estimate it'll last about 2 weeks. Your mission is to gain information about the Akatsuki. We have a feeling that they're planning something."

"Hai. Will Harumi accompanying us?" i hesitated to ask

"I'm sorry, but no Kakashi. She needs all the rest she can get. Hitoshi and team 7 will be accompanying you."

"I understand." I said quietly.

_How am I going to stand being away for two weeks? How am I going to tell her?_

"You worry too much Kakashi. Harumi will be fine, she's surrounded by fellow shinobi that are more than willing to protect her, not that she can't protect herself." she reassured me

"Thank you, lady tsunade." I responded quietly while rising to exit the office.

I stopped in the doorway.

I stood there for a few moments. Just thinking.

_Maybe I should ask her..._

"Lady Tsunade? May I...er...ask you a question?"

"of course. What is it Kakashi?"

"Well. Its about Harumi. Gai and Yamato suggested that I get her a gift to show her how I feel or whatever. But I don't know what to get her. Yamato already suggested I get her something that reminds me of her, but that didn't help." I explained lazily

"Hn." she thought for a few moments "Well, what reminds you of her?"

I instantly smiled when I thought about Harumi. "Anything that's beautiful." I said in a daze.

She sweat dropped. "Okay...reword that so its not sappy."

I chuckled nervously "Right. Well, puppies. She said she loved camella flowers, so I guess that reminds me of he-"

"That's it!" she interrupted

"What's it...?" I asked confused

"Get her a crystallized Camella. There's man who owns a stand in the market place. He crystallizes any and everything, so I'm sure he'll do a Camella. Its a little expensive, but I'm guessing you're willing to spend money on her." she said with a brilliant smile

"Oh. That sounds like a perfect idea... But what would I say to explain how it reminds me of her?" I asked thoughtfully

"I don't know. Make it cute but not unbearably sappy. Something along the lines of 'I'll love you as long as this flower stays alive.' or something." she suggested looking down at her pile of paperwork.

I nodded slowly, thinking about the suggestions Lady Tsunade gave me. "Thank you Tsunade Sama." I said with a quick bow before leaving the room.

_Well that wasn't very hard. Now, sadly I can't say the same for having to explain to her I have a mission. _I looked around outside, trying to find a hint of where she went.

I decided to go to the team Kakashi's training grounds to see if she was with Naruto.

She wasn't.

I went to go see if she was in the market place.

She wasn't.

The libaray.

She wasn't.

_Hn. I guess I'll just wait at home for her then._ I thought to myself, walking towards our shared apartment.

FF 20 MIN.

I neared our apartment, when I spotted Sai exiting from it.

_Sai? What was he doing there? _

As we met half way, I asked: "hey sai, where are you coming from?"

"Hello Kakashi Senpai. I'm coming from yours and Harumi Sama's home. She invited me to eat tofu. Did you know she used to eat dirt when she was little?" he responded in his usual emotionless voice.

I looked at him in pure confusion. "Ha. Did she? I'll have to confront her about that. Well, see ya later sai." I said aloofly as I walked away

_She used to eat dirt huh?_

AN: whoop! I'm sorry if the part where we went back to kakashi's pov was confusing. I was planning on doing it another way, but it didn't work out.

Anyways, review. (:

Xoxo, aliey.


	20. Chapter 19: Hesitation Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoooo.

Warnins: Adult Language.

Chapter 19: Hesitation Situation

*Kakashi's pov*

_How am I going to tell her that I have a mission. That I'm leaving for tomorrow. That'll last two weeks. _I asked myself as I opened the front door slowly.

As soon as I closed the front door, the light scent of strawberries met my keen nose.

Although I wasn't a fan of sweet things, that constant scent that lingered around her never bothered me. In fact, I welcomed it happily.

_How in the world am I going to explain to her that I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks? _I asked myself as I sat down on the couch, running my fingers through my hair wearily.

The faucet slowly squeaked off, earning a small smile from myself, but at the same time causing my mind to go into a worst-case-scenario frenzy.

A few moments later, a towel wrapped Harumi strolls into the living room.

When her eyes finally caught the gaze of my own, a bright smile spread across her face, soon to be followed by a line of pink to form across the bridge of her nose.

"Kakashi, I didn't know you were home." she confessed pulling the towel around her tighter

I smiled lazily "Yeah. I've been home for around 10 minutes now."

"Oh." She responded quietly "what did Lady Tsunade want to talk to you about?"

"Hn. I'll tell you after you get dressed. I don't want you to catch a cold." I responded maintaining my lazy smile.

She laughed lightly and turned around to head to her bedroom.

I leaned back onto the couch, letting my mind wander, eventually remembering the moment I saw Harumi.

Her long brown hair flowing behind her as she ran towards me and Hitoshi. Her bright blue green eyes dancing in the setting sun.

I smiled lightly at the images flashing in my mind.

_Looks like I'm gonna have to reply those memories in order to stay sane while being on the mission._

"Heeeaterrr." a small gorgeous voice sang from behind me

I slowly turned around "straaaaaaawberry" I responded singly as my gaze met up with hers

"Strawberry? Why strawberry?" she asked asked while sitting down beside me on the couch

"Because." I began while pulling her into my lap "you constantly smell like strawberries, and you're just as sweet."

She giggled lightly "okay kakashi, whatever you say. So, what did lady Tsunade need?" she asked

I cleared my throat slightly "well. She wanted to see how we were doing as roommates, and I kind of told her that we're...well interested in each other." I paused thinking of how I should word the rest of my response "then, she wanted to tell me about a mission that I'm assigned to."

"Oh. Well what kind of mission is it?" she asked while looking up at me

"It's just a simple reconnaissance mission, but it's estimated that it'll last two weeks." I responded quietly

"Ouch. That's a long mission. Who's coming along with us?"

_Damn it. There's that question, I guess I can't avoid it now..._

"Actually Harumi, you're not coming on the mission. Lady Tsunade thinks its best if you stay behind and rest." I responded maintaining my normal tone

"...Oh." she replied almost inaudibly

"But, there's nothing to worry about. I'm gonna have my team, and your brother Hitoshi with me." I said attempting to reassure her.

She simply nodded her head yes as she sat upright, and stood up.

She stood before me for a few moments. "And you said you're leaving tomorrow, right?" she asked quietly

"Yes..."

A few more moments passed by.

"Well, Kakashi. Promise me one thing." she said turning to face me

"What is it, Harumi?"

"...Promise me that...you'll come back. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you..."

The brim of her eyes fought back overbearing tears, eventually losing the fight. I stood up, towering over her, and took her into my arms, soon feeling her tears soak through my shirt.

"I promise I'll come back to you Harumi." I whispered into her strawberry scented hair holding her tightly.

She started crying slightly harder, holding onto my shirt tightly.

"Please." was all she managed to get out

"I swear to you." I said while pulling her away to look into her eyes "I love you, Harumi." I confessed quietly

"And I love you Kakashi." she said between sobs

I kissed her nose lightly, and lingered there for a few moments.

She nuzzled her face into my chest once more. "I love you so much." she said muffled

"I love you so much more." I said chuckling lightly "lets go to bed Strawberry, I want you to make me breakfast tomorrow morning." I said pulling her towards the hallway "who's bed do you want to sleep in?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood

"...Yours." she responded yawning

"As you wish, Strawberry"

She smiled lightly while rubbing the half dried tears away.

_There's that smile._

* * *

><p>AN: Hey you guys!<p>

So I decided to restart this story because I missed it. xD

Here's chapter 19, its rather short, but I'm happy that I finally got this chapter out! :)

review as all ways.


End file.
